


Ties That Bind

by redKardinal



Series: Fairy Tales [4]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: M/M, Proposals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: Ever since he heard about union knots and ceremonies, Bobble has been obsessed with the idea of unifying with Clank. Unsure if he is ready, he seeks advice from those who have had a ceremony before him.
Relationships: Bobble | Phineas T. Kettletree/Clank, Fairy Gary/Fairy Mary (Disney Fairies), OC/OC
Series: Fairy Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/434869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers!  
> Thank you for joining me in another story.  
> This is the fourth part of a series, so if you have not read the previous parts, some things may not make sense.  
> Something I'd like to note about this story:  
> I've dedicated some of the first half to some very dear friends of mine and I will be putting a special note at the specific chapters I've written for each friend.  
> That said, enjoy Ties That Bind  
> ~RK

_In the world of fairies and sparrowmen there is a magic so incredibly powerful it is rumored that even Clumsies have fallen under its spell. This magic forms between at least two, pulling them together and binding their hearts as one. It is such a strange and wonderful magic, as no one knows what causes it. There is no one to cast the spell; it seems to happen on its own. We have no control over it, but we chose to give it a name: Love._

_When love happens, fairies will sometimes choose to seal the bond created by it in a ceremony called a Tying. Fairies who choose to go through a Tying are blessed by the highest authority and unified before Pixie Hollow. If the bond is strong enough, it cannot be broken by anything._

_This is the strongest magic known to Fae Kind._

Bobble grinned down at the book in his lap, reading the passage and following pages again and again from his perch on top of the book shelf. He’d lost count how many times he’d read it before he snapped the cover shut. He replaced the book on the shelf and descended to the ground, landing by the librarian and startling him.

“Oh! Phineas, I forgot you were here!” Scribble exclaimed, “Do you need help finding anything?”

Bobble shook his head, “I was just leaving, thank you.”

Scribble took in his smile and sense of wonder in his eyes. “You were reading the Tying book again, weren’t you?”

“Oh! Um, I was but…” Bobble could feel his face heat up as the blush filled his cheeks. “Is it that obvious?”

Scribble chuckled and nodded. “You’ve been studying that book for months as if you’re going to be tested on it. Are you ever going to ask him?”

Bobble toed the ground. “I don’t know…” he mumbled, “I’m not entirely sure we’re ready for that yet.”

Ever since they had heard about Tyings and Union Knots, Bobble had been obsessed with the idea of Tying with Clank. But as excited as he was, Bobble hadn’t been able to bring the topic up with Clank and ask his thoughts on the matter. So instead he turned to books. Every free moment he didn’t spend with Clank, he’d spent in the library reading the same information about love and ceremonies and Tying until he could probably recite it all blindly if asked.

“I want to ask him,” Bobble admitted, “things are so good between us. But what if Tying changes things? What if they go bad?”

“I highly doubt that would happen.” Scribble said, “but unfortunately I don’t know.”

“Well, if you were in love and in my position what do you think you might do?” Bobble asked.

Scribble pondered with a hum. “Well, I’d find out who had gone through it before me and go ask them. Y’know, go see how being Tied has been for them and see what they think.”

Bobble nodded. “That’s not a bad idea… but the only Tied couple I know is Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary. I’m not really sure I’m comfortable asking two guild leaders what Tied life is like.”

Something lit up in Scribble’s eyes, like he was about to share the biggest discovery he’d ever found. “I think I have something that can help with that.” He motioned for Bobble to follow him. He went to the shelf Bobble had been sitting on and to the far end of the third shelf from the top. Scribble pulled a thin book from near where Bobble had put his book away and handed it to him. “We keep records of all the union ceremonies since Pixie Hollow was founded. There’s unions written down from long before I arrived, even from before the arrival of Queen Clarion herself!”

Bobble examined the book. It was bound with six strands holding the pages and covers together. The strands looked worn as if they’d been undone and retied many times to add more pages to the book. He flipped it open and found the long list of names inside.

He was surprised by all the unions listed. They were arranged in blocks of text down the pages. The names of the fairies took up the top line and each name had one of three letters next to them: F, S or U. Under each name listed their Talent, then their arrival date, and finally under that and across both lines was the date of their ceremony.

He skimmed the list until he spotted the very first Tinker to make it.

**Mary (F) Tied to Gary (S)**

“Oh, so F means Fairy and S means Sparrowman?” Bobble wondered aloud.

“Correct.” Scribble confirmed. “And U stands for Undetermined. You know, for anyone who isn’t either. It really is quite a fascinating list, isn’t it? I always found the entries that include more than two names. I had always assumed that love and Tying was only between two fairies, but I suppose it doesn’t say anywhere that it can’t be more.”

He kept talking but Bobble was only half listening. He read over Fairy Mary’s entry and saw that it had been over fifty years since her ceremony. _That’s an insanely long time. I didn’t know she was that old._

He turned a few pages, scanning for names he recognized, names of his closest friends. He already knew Fawn and Iridessa weren’t Tied, but he wasn’t sure about Rosetta or Silvermist since they’d arrived before him. He flipped all the way until he was past his own arrival date and didn’t see Ro, Sil or even Lucinda. He even scanned for Dozer, but wasn’t surprised when he did not spot his name.

All the names he saw were either fairies he didn’t know very well or he hadn’t met at all. So as fascinating as the list was, it wasn’t exactly helpful. How could Bobble ask someone he didn’t know about Tied life? Their _personal_ life? Perhaps talking to Fairy Mary really was the best option after all.

Bobble was about to give up and hand the record back to Scribble when his eye landed on a particular match. A Tinker Sparrowman; one who Bobble didn’t know but also didn’t recall him ever teasing him as a new arrival as _other_ individuals had. “Steel…” he muttered to himself. He was pretty sure he knew who that was, but was equally sure he’d never exchanged a single word with him.

_I suppose it’s him or Fairy Mary._ Bobble shrugged and snapped the record shut.

“Oh, did you find someone to talk to?” Scribble asked, finally pulling himself from his ramblings.

“Aye, thank you Scribble.” Bobble smiled.

Scribble took the ledger back “No problem. And hopefully soon we can add your name to this list, and one day I’ll be able to ask you for advice when I find my perfect match.”

Bobble smiled. “With your good looks Scribble, I’m surprised you haven’t already found them.”

“We’ll see.” Scribble chuckled. “I hope you find the answers you’re looking for. But you can always come back and reread that book if you need to.”

Bobble thanked him again and began his trip home. He chose to walk part of the way, making the trek slower than necessary. But he wanted to conserve Pixie Dust having had a rather busy week behind him, plus the walk gave him a chance to ponder how to approach Steel.

He was lucky enough to have seen Fairy Mary’s charts and schedules up close. He remembered every schedule had Steel working vehicle design, assembly and repair. _It’s possible Clank met him last year when Fairy Mary had him on wagon repair._ Bobble wondered if he could ask Clank about knowing Steel without revealing to him what he intended to discuss with the stranger.

Bobble reached the edge of Tinker’s Nook and flew the rest of the way home. The day was winding down and his fellow workers were all leaving their work stations.

Part of him wondered if he could catch Steel now, but after just a second’s thought he decided now was not the time to bother him. The one thing Bobble was sure about in relationships was after spending the day apart, seeing your partner at the end of the day was the best feeling in the world. And Bobble would bet all the tools in his belt that Steel would want to be with his partner rather than answer some silly questions of a curious love struck stranger. He could safely guess that because all he wanted right then was to see Clank whom he had not seen since that morning. So those silly questions would have to wait.

Clank was not home when Bobble arrived, so he went straight to the cupboards. He took from them jellies and half a loaf of bread. He cut three pieces from the loaf – one for himself, two for Clank. He noted that they needed to visit the Baking Talents for more soon.

The door creaked open just as Bobble put on tea. He turned, smiling as Clank slumped inside looking like he could fall asleep on the spot. But despite his clear exhaustion Clank grinned broadly when he saw Bobble. “Hey! I missed you.” Clank said, “How was your day?”

Bobble felt the familiar joyful warmth fill him as he pushed the jellied bread into Clank’s hand. “I missed you too. And my day wasn’t bad.” Bobble replied. “I finished early and went to the library.”

“Read anything good?” Clank asked. He bit into the bread and his eyes brightened. “Mmm.”

Bobble chuckled. “Nothing I’d be willing to bore you with.”

“I’m sure it’s not boring!” Clank insisted. He took another bite. “Oh my goodness this is delicious. Is this blackberry?”

Bobble couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Aye, it’s blackberry. And you have me convinced that nothing I’ve read today could possibly be as interesting as jellied bread is to you right now.”

As if to emphasize his point, Clank took another bite before he replied, “Sorry, I’m just real hungry.” He finished off the slice just as Bobble handed him the second one. He immediately started eating it and Bobble went to check on the tea.

Clank licked the jelly off his fingers and went straight to the bed, flopping down heavily. “I am so tired.” he groaned. Bobble set two cups on the bedside table and sat beside Clank, leaving one leg dangling over the side. “Word of advice, Bobble. If Tweak asks you to ‘be the muscle’ on one of his projects, make sure he asks more than just you.”

Bobble smirked. “How’s the project going? Do you think you’ll be done soon?”

Clank shrugged and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Another day at least. Maybe more. Hopefully less.” He yawned. “Being the largest Tinker is not all that it’s cracked up to be.”

“Well it’s not your fault being the biggest and strongest.” Bobble said, laying back with him.

“I know.” Clank sighed. “I don’t even exercise!”

Bobble watched Clank as he rubbed his eyes. The library book crossed his mind again and a grin tugged at his lips. He thought how nice it might be to be Tied to Clank. He wondered if it would be any different than things were now. Would these little moments they shared mean more when they were Tied? Or would they mean less?

He hoped desperately they wouldn’t mean less. Bobble loved these moments. He loved giving Clank a slice of jellied bread and watching his face light up. He loved it when Clank would tell him about things he hadn’t been present for, and he loved doing all the little things that had noting to do with the workshop or Pixie Hollow and were just them enjoying each other.

He idly thought about when they had decided to live together. It had been a few days after the Pixie Dust feud had ended and Clank made a comment about how it was silly that they each had their own house when they almost always stayed together at night.

_“What if we shared a house?” Bobble asked. “I could move in with you.” He wasn’t sure he was serious, but then Clank gave an answer._

_“I think we should live in your house. It’s bigger.”_

Suddenly Bobble had known, YES! He wanted Clank to live with him. He wanted his face to be the first he saw every day and the last he saw before he went to sleep. He wanted to share his space in the knot hole house with him. And so the very next day they moved all of Clank’s belongings into his house.

Bobble remembered how he’d thought it was perfect. But then recalled the third night they’d tried to share his bed. Clank’s own bed had only just been big enough to accommodate the both of them. Bobble’s bed was much too small and in the middle of the night he’d fallen out. Rather than try and fit again Bobble set up a hammock on the other side of the room and let Clank have the bed to himself.

It had seemed like a good solution at the time, but when Clank had woken up the next morning and found Bobble in the hammock he’d felt incredibly awful. He immediately had started apologizing repeatedly, though Bobble had been in a sleepy daze at the time.

_“This isn’t working is it? I’m so sorry Bobble… I’ll move back to my own house.”_

_“No Clank, don’t!” Bobble replied anxiously, now very awake, “We can figure this out! You don’t need to go! We just need a bigger bed!”_

It was such a simple, obvious solution they were surprised neither of them thought of it sooner. They’d spent that day at home to build the bed.

And now they lay on it together, legs dangling over the side. Clank still had his hands pressed to his eyes and Bobble was staring at him wistfully. He shifted his arm slightly and brushed the backs of his fingers on Clank’s hip.

Clank lifted his hands from his eyes and caught Bobble staring. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“You look like you’re thinking about something.”

“Oh,” Bobble smiled, “I was just thinking about us.”

Clank rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand. “What about us?”

“Nothing really,” Bobble shifted, “mostly just how glad I am for what we have.”

Clank stared, still exhausted and clearly confused. “Like jellied bread?”

Bobble stifled a laugh, “No Clank, not the _things_ we have, I mean you and me, you know?”

Clank rubbed the bridge of his nose, something he did when he was trying to stay awake, “you mean… our relationship right?”

“Aye, that.” Bobble confirmed. “I am so lucky to have you Clank. Not just as my partner, but also as my best friend.” Clank didn’t reply with words, he just smiled so Bobble continued. “For a long while you were my only friend in the guild. Everyone else just sort of… tolerated me.”

“I know.” Clank said as he pushed his fingers on the back of Bobble’s hand.

“It’s silly to think about, I know.” Bobble sighed. “You just mean so much to me.”

“I know.” Clank said again, gliding his fingertips up Bobble’s arm.

“It’s just…” Bobble shrugged, “I love you so much. I love seeing you every day and working with you, and I miss you when we work separately. But I’m so happy to see you at the end of the day.” He was rambling and he knew it. He knew he didn’t have to say any of this. Clank knew it all. He’d heard all of this many times before.

Clank’s fingers skipped from Bobble’s shoulder to his cheek and traced the curve of his jaw. “I know,” he said a third time.

Bobble managed to quit talking and met Clank’s soft brown eyes; tired yet wanting. Bobble felt the extremely familiar pull between them; that unseeable force that drew them together. Bobble leaned forward, hesitating just millimeters away from Clank’s lips.

Clank cupped the back of Bobble’s head as he closed the minuscule distance between them. Bobble curled his arm around Clank’s shoulders and pressed closer to him. He tangled his fingers in Clank’s hair and Clank made a sound of pleasure as his hair was tugged.

Clank moved his lips hungrily against Bobble’s. His tongue slipped into Bobble’s mouth. Bobble’s heart was starting to race. He dragged his nails along Clank’s scalp while his other hand gripped the front of his shirt.

Clank held Bobble’s back and rubbed small circles that drifted lower down his spine. He reached the base of Bobble’s wings and dragged his fingers down one side of them right along Bobble’s back where they connected.

“Oh…” Bobble shivered. Clank pressed a kiss to his jaw while Bobble quickly gasped for air. He tugged Clank’s head back slightly and let their lips connect again. In this moment, nothing else mattered. Here and now it was just him and Clank, their lips moving together, their bodies pressed close. Bobble’s hand in Clank’s hair. Clank’s rubbing circles just below Bobble’s wings, drifting lower… lower…

Bobble broke away gasping and heart pounding so hard he felt it in his ears. Clank released him immediately and stared up at him grinning. Bobble sat up quickly and stared down at his knees as he panted. His whole body felt hot and parts of him felt twitchy too. He kept glancing at Clank every few seconds. He had a very subtle look in his eye; one Bobble had seen plenty of times before.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and began pacing. “I just remembered I – uh! I um – I need –”

“Do you need to go for a walk?” Clank offered.

“Aye! That’s it!” Bobble nodded quickly.

“Alright.” Clank answered, stretching. Bobble couldn’t help looking when his shirt rode up. “I think I’m gonna get some rest. See you when you get back?”

Bobble only nodded and slipped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I've not much to say this time except for my usual Thanks for reading.  
> So again, thank you!  
> ~RK

Even though he’d gone to sleep much later than Clank had, Bobble was up before him the following morning. Clank had already been asleep when he’d returned from his walk, but had taken the time to change into his night clothes and drink the tea Bobble had made for him. His own cup had been cold when he’d remembered about it. He’d downed it quickly, ignoring the taste and cleaned up the cups before curling up beside Clank for the night.

But now the sun was rising and Bobble was already dressed while Clank was only beginning to stir.

“Good morning.” Clank said through a yawn, “You have a nice walk?”

“Aye, it was good.” Bobble said, moving about the house to get ready for a normal day at work. “You said you were helping Tweak again today, right?”

“Yeah,” Clank sighed, “hopefully it won’t be as tiring as it was yesterday. He climbed out of bed and stretched, rolling his head around his shoulders. Bobble could hear the popping of his neck from across the room. “I shouldn’t have much more to do on his project though. I hope.”

Clank went to get dressed and Bobble checked his supply of Pixie Dust, counting days in his head. “Hey, do you remember when we’re due for a refill?”

“In a couple of days I think” Clank answered. “Why? Are you low?”

“A little, but I think I can manage.”

Clank pulled off his night shirt. “I’ll share mine if you run out.”

Bobble let his eyes run down Clank’s bare back. From the base of his neck started one of four long scars. He’d gotten those saving Bobble’s life from a hungry hawk. Every time Bobble saw them or thought about that day he felt a twinge in his right arm where it had broken. He rubbed the spot, staring at Clank’s backside, letting his eyes drift lower.

He tore his gaze away. “Thank you Clank, but then you’d run out sooner.”

Clank pulled on his shorts. “It’s just two days til our refill, it won’t hurt to share a little Dust.”

“I suppose not.” Bobble shrugged, stealing another glance at Clank before he pulled his shirt down.

Clank turned to him and Bobble pretended to keep getting ready. He gave Bobble a warm smile. “Say, do you wanna go for a picnic on the hill for dinner?”

“Sure, that sounds lovely.” Bobble said, grabbing random objects from the table in front of him and shoving them in his pouch. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. I just though it’d be nice.”

“It would be.” Bobble agreed. “Shall I meet you there?”

“Sure.” Clank replied. He grabbed a few things of his own and hoisted them over his shoulder. “Well, I guess I’d better not keep Tweak waiting. I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed Bobble and after a quick goodbye he left.

As soon as he was gone, Bobble quit his preparations and dropped the extra things in his hands. He had no intention of going into work today and planned to find a couple to ask advice from while Clank was busy. He waited a few minutes for Clank to get plenty distance ahead of him and left to find Steel.

\- - -

Bobble landed in the workshop and passed right by his own station. He kept an eye out for Clank in case he was still nearby, but it seemed he and Tweak were already gone working on whatever contraption they’d been building.

He strolled past others who were setting up for the day and wished them good morning. They all smiled and greeted him kindly, but did not inquire as to where he was headed. He figured everyone else was busy enough with their own tasks that they didn’t notice he wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

He made his way to wagon repair, keeping an eye out for Steel. He asked someone as he meandered through and they pointed him to the sparrowman in question. Not far from the assembly line Bobble found Steel leaned over a table sketching out a set of blueprints. He had dark hair that he’d shaved on the sides and a well kept beard. He had tanned skin and dark eyes. If Bobble had to choose a word to describe Steel, it would be ‘tough.’

Bobble suddenly felt nervous. He’d dealt with a ‘tough’ Tinker in the past and it did not hold a happy place in his memories. Thoughts of that Tinker seeped into his mind, tightening his throat. He wondered if Steel was one of _his_ friends.

He approached Steel’s table, but he did not look up. Bobble cleared his throat. “Hello Steel.”

He glanced up from his blueprints, his soft dark eyes fell on Bobble and seemed to consider him. “Hello Phineas.” He said, turning back to his work.

Stunned, Bobble asked “You know my real name?”

Steel nodded. “I was at your arrival.”

“Oh…” Bobble remembered his arrival in a series of color and sound. Being born with impaired vision meant he never knew the faces in the crowd that welcomed him. He was aware of a handful of fairies who had been there like Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Rosetta and Silvermist. But he only knew the latter two had been there because they later told him as Steel just had.

“I’m not doing sign out today, so if you need a wagon you have to ask Torque.” Steel said.

“Oh! No, that’s not what I’m here for.” Bobble said quickly.

Steel looked up again and waited patiently. Bobble tried to make himself ask, but the question got jumbled up in his head while he stood there. “So um… Steel…”

“Hmm?”

“You… You’re um… you’re Tied, right?” Bobble forced out.

Steel frowned “I am. How did you know that?”

“Scribble showed me the record in the library.” Bobble explained, voice cracking. His insides felt tight and twisted up. He wondered if he shouldn’t have asked.

Steel tapped his pencil on his table. “Yes, I’m Tied.” He said again, his cheeks turning pink.

Bobble swallowed hard and in a strained voice asked the next question. “What’s it like?”

Steel went stiff then. The tapping of his pencil stopped and he gripped it tight in his hand. Was this a sore topic? Did he not want people to know about this? Was he unhappy being Tied? Would Bobble be unhappy Tied to Clank too? Bobble saw Steel’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “It’s… nice.”

His answer was so stiff. So tense. It had to be a lie! Bobble wished he’d never bothered Steel in the first place. He was obviously very unhappy in his relationship! Being Tied wasn’t nice at all was it?

“Nice…” Bobble repeated shakily.

“Uh huh.” Steel said. Everything around them was so awkward and tense Bobble wished for a mishap nearby to distract from this conversation.

“How… um… How long… How long have you and…?” Bobble stopped, suddenly realizing he hadn’t looked at the name written with Steel’s. He didn’t even know their Talent, their gender, Anything! He continued to stammer “… you and your partner… how long…”

“How long have we been together?” Steel offered awkwardly.

“Aye.” Bobble nodded.

Steel shrugged, “A while.”

This was maddeningly unhelpful and Bobble kept feeling more and more uncomfortable. He couldn’t imagine how Steel must feel right now. He must be so unhappy with his relationship. Maybe Tinkering was his only time away from his partner and Bobble just brought them up and made everything awful for this poor sparrowman. He should apologize and leave him alone. “Steel I’m really so–”

“Steel!” A happy singsong voice rang out.

Bobble looked over his shoulder and saw an Animal Talent flying their way, waving. She had wavy dark hair and dark eyes and a very warm smile. Bobble wasn’t sure he’d ever met her, but he had a guess of who she might be. He turned back to Steel, feeling awful for stirring up his negative feelings toward his partner right before she arrived. His apology caught in his throat once more when Bobble saw Steel now.

His demeanor didn’t resemble that of the Steel he’d been talking to moments before. His expression was warm and joyful and a subtle smile played at his lips. All the awkward tension from seconds ago was completely gone as if it had never existed. Steel moved out from behind the table, flew past Bobble and embraced the Animal fairy.

“Good morning Paws.” He said to her so softly Bobble almost didn’t hear it.

She gave him a tight squeeze before looking over his shoulder right at Bobble. “Who’s your friend?”

Steel stepped back and gestured to Bobble. “That’s Phineas…” some of the strain was back in his voice.

The Animal fairy moved away from Steel and gave Bobble a quick curtsy. “Very good to meet you Phineas. I’m Paws, Steel’s mate.

Bobble felt a blush bloom in his face before he remembered to bow back to her. “Pleasure to meet you as well. You can call me Bobble. Everyone does.”

“A lot do.” Steel agreed. “Not everyone.”

“Oh…” Bobble shrugged, “Right.”

Paws bounced on her heels. “So then Bobble, are you done talking to Steel? I really want to show him something and I was hoping I could steal him away for a bit.”

He figured it was probably a good idea to say he was done, that Steel could go, but to Bobble’s surprise Steel answered before he could.

“Phineas was asking me about our relationship.”

Bobble felt the color drain out of his face at the blunt statement. He expected Paws to clam up just as Steel had. However she actually looked rather excited. “What about it?”

Bobble shook his head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“He asked what it was like being Tied.” Steel explained.

“Oh really?” Paws said, amused, “Let me guess. Steel said ‘it’s nice’ right?”

“Aye… That’s exactly what he said.” Bobble replied, stunned.

Paws laughed, holding her sides while Steel blushed and looked off to the side. “Well it is nice…” he murmured.

“But if you tell someone that when you’re stiff as a tree they might not believe you.” She looked to Bobble for confirmation. “Did you believe him?”

Bobble shook his head.

Steel shrugged. “Well…? What was I supposed to say? He just asked about my personal life out of nowhere.” He turned his attention to Bobble then, “What if I’d asked you about you and Clank?”

Bobble fidgeted. He probably would have clammed up as well. He could imagine himself also replying that his relationship with Clank was “nice” when it was so much more than that. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking… I just wanted to know because… because…” he swallowed hard.

“Are you thinking about getting Tied yourself?” Paws asked.

Bobble couldn’t look her in the face as his face turned red as an apple. All he could manage was a shy little nod, feeling vulnerable and exposed admitting that to a couple of strangers. _But this was what you planned on doing you snail brain!_

Paws made an excited cry, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “A union ceremony! Steel, we haven’t been to one in ages! Not since Rei’s ceremony.”

“That’s a big step Phineas.” Steel said. “Are you sure you and Clank are ready for that?”

Bobble shrugged. “I don’t know. I think so? But I’m not exactly sure. That’s why I was asking you about it.” He looked between them. _I might as well keep asking._ “You said you two have been together a while. So what is it like? Were things different before you got Tied? How have things changed?”

Steel shrugged, clearly still uncomfortable talking about his personal life even with Paws present. “You know Fairy Mary is Tied too. Why not ask her?”

“Did _you_ ask her before you asked me?” Paws said, batting Steel’s arm.

“No…” Steel sighed.

“Then don’t give Bobble grief about not asking her either. Talking to guild leaders about personal matters is hard.” Paws said. She turned back to Bobble then. “So you want to know what it’s like to be Tied.”

“Aye. I do.” Bobble nodded.

“Well, if you have some time why don’t you come with us and I’ll tell you about myself and Steel. How we met, our ceremony, stuff like that.”

“Okay, that sounds great! Where are we going?” Bobble asked.

“Probably somewhere with a very dangerous creature.” Steel said, giving Paws a playful smirk.

“What?! Really?” Bobble cried, nervously.

“Stop that!” Paws gave Steel a light shove. “You’ll see. Now come on! Fawn is waiting!” she took off quickly and Bobble followed them. Whatever Paws wanted to show Steel couldn’t be that dangerous if Fawn was waiting with it alone. So he went along listening as Paws and Steel told their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> ~RK


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend (she knows who she is) and her husband  
> They served as the inspiration for the characters Paws and Steel.  
> I'm sure I've expressed this before my friend, but I wish you and your husband a long happy life together.  
> To the rest of my readers, thank you again for joining me.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> ~RK

_Many seasons before Bobble’s arrival, Paws worked very closely with the worker animals in Pixie Hollow. One of her jobs included bringing the mice to Tinker’s Nook every day and then escort them home every night when they were finished. She didn’t pay much attention to the Tinkers when she did this. She would say polite hellos, put the mice to work and say goodbye. But she couldn’t claim she knew any of them by name._

_At the same time, Steel did his usual work around Tinker’s Nook. Nothing was too terribly exciting and he’d just work on building and designing new vehicles. He didn’t really notice anyone outside his closest friends. Paws quite possibly had said hello to him a hundred times and neither would have recognized each other if they saw each other any other time of the day._

_The day things changed was the day Paws noticed that her mice friends seemed upset about something when she brought them home. It was late and she was tired, but her mice needed her. She sat with them, talked to them and calmed them down. Finally the mice allowed her to examine them._

_She searched their bodies for anything wrong. She checked her friend Cheddar first. The poor mouse was nervous and made pathetic cries the entire time Paws checked her over. Then Paws saw it. A red, raw sore spot on her belly where her leg rubbed against when she walked. There was a matching spot on her knee and on her opposite side._

_Quickly Paws checked the rest of the mice and they all had sores in the same places._ What did those awful Tinkers do to you? _she thought. She called the other animal talents to help her treat the mice and put them back in their stables. She stayed with them all night and gave them the best grains and cheeses as an apology for their pain. All the while she kept wondering how the Tinkers could let this happen._

_She was filled with such anger. The following morning she refused to bring_ any _working animals to the Tinkers. Not a single mouse, bird or bug was allowed in the workshop. She stayed with the mice all day, treated their wounds and cared for them in any way they needed. At one point she overheard as a particularly sour Tinker came around and exchanged very heated words with Rei, but Paws ignored him and Rei didn’t point point her out._

_Paws’ only concern was the poor hurt mice. She didn’t care what some hot headed Tinker said. It was their own fault they had no animals. That thought stewed in her all day. So when the sun rose the following day she told the other Animal talents the mice still needed rest, but she decided she should pay a visit to the workshop and find out who was careless enough to let her animals get hurt._

_She had the fury of a hurricane when she landed in the middle of the workshop. Several startled Tinkers jumped back from her as she glared around at them. “Who’s in charge of the wagons?” She yelled so loudly that even the birds in the sky looked down at her._

_A very nervous Tinker stepped forward. “Dozer! Dozer’s working deliveries this week!”_

_Paws fearlessly sought him out. She recognized his voice as she approached from behind while he angrily sorted packages into different wagons. This was the sparrowman who’d come and argued with Rei yesterday. He was muttering curses about having to do everything himself and how selfish some Animal Talents were._

_This only fueled Paws’ anger. “YOU!” She shouted._

_Dozer spun around, surprised. But he immediately scowled upon seeing her. “You…” he replied. “Are you the Animal fairy who won’t bring the animals?”_

_“I am.” She said firmly. “And for good reason!”_

_Dozer stomped over to her and glared down at her. “I highly doubt that.” He hissed._

_Paws didn’t back down. Her anger outweighed his rage. “When I came for the mice two days ago all of them were upset. Crying even. Do you know why? Because each and every one of them had sores on their legs and sides! Rubbed! Raw!” She jabbed her finger in his chest to emphasize the last two words._

_Dozer swatted her hand away. “That isn’t my fault and that’s no reason not to bring us the animals we need!” He snapped “You do realize that the other Nature talents need their supplies too, right? They’re not gonna get them if we can’t deliver!”_

_“Well how about we hitch YOU up to wagon and YOU can pull it around all day until your sides bleed!” Paws shouted._

_“Well YOU should –”_

_“Dozer.” A calm voice interrupted and a strong hand pulled Dozer back. Steel strategically put himself between Dozer and Paws. “I’ll talk to her.”_

_“Steel, I’ve got this.” Dozer growled._

_“I can fix this.” Steel insisted. “Let me. Please.”_

_Dozer glanced back at Paws. He grimaced and made a helpless frustrated gesture. “Okay, fine. But please hurry. We’re already a day behind schedule.”_

_“I know.” Steel replied, clasping Dozer’s forearm. “I’ll get the animals back.”_

_“Hey! Quit ignoring me!” Paws demanded._

_Dozer glared at her again, but went back to sorting packages without another word._

_Steel turned his attention to Paws then. “My apologies miss,” he pressed his fist to his chest and inclined his head to her. “My name is Steel. What’s the problem with the animals?”_

_Paws huffed._ Do I really need to say it again? _“Well as I was telling Mr. Sour Grape over there,” Dozer made a complaint and Steel shushed him, motioning for Paws to continue, “two nights ago when I came to collect the mice, they were extremely upset. When I checked them over I found that all of them had awful sores on their sides and legs. I can only assume since it was in the same place on each of them that it’s from being hitched to the wagons all day.”_

_Steel rubbed his chin and tapped his toe in thought. “Show me,” he said finally._

_Dozer quickly looked over his shoulder with a worried look. “Steel you don’t have to do that!” Steel shushed him again and Dozer sighed, shaking his head as he continued sorting._

_“Show me the mice.” Steel said. “Please.”_

_Paws nodded. “Follow me.”_

_\- - -_

_She brought Steel back to the stables. He waited out front while she went to fetch Cheddar. She left her stall very reluctantly as Paws sweetly coaxed her out. Steel inhaled sharply and stepped back as soon as Cheddar stepped into view. He kept back as Paws turned Cheddar for him to see._

_“Hmm… is it really bad?” Steel asked._

_“Come closer and see for yourself.” Paws said. Steel stayed put and tried to lean forward to see better. Paws saw that he seemed a lot more nervous here than how he had been in Tinker’s Nook. She held her hand out to him. “She won’t bite.”_

_Steel extended a shaky hand and took hers. He let her guide him closer to the mouse. Now he could see the sore red blisters on her side. The sight of it made him grimace. “You said all of them are like this?” He whispered._

_“Yes.” Paws confirmed. She touched Cheddar just outside her sore spot. “They’re all too upset to come back.”_

_Steel sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”_

_“Your fault?”_

_Steel nodded. “I designed new wagons last week. They were supposed to ride smoother and were built stronger. But I guess… the way I made the harnesses. I didn’t consider how they might hurt the mice. But if they all look like that…” Steel trailed off shaking his head again._

_He expected fury or insults from her. Instead Paws smiled softly. “It’ll be okay.” She said. “It was an accident, right?”_

_Steel nodded. “I can redo the design, but with hurt mice we can’t even use the wagons right now. Plus the design will take time, plus the mice hate me.”_

_Paws pat his shoulder. “Don’t be silly. The mice don’t hate you. And we can figure something out about your deliveries._

_Steel shrugged. “The new wagons are just going to hurt more animals. We’ll have to use the old ones. But with no mice…”_

_Paws thought for a moment. “We could use something other than mice.”_

_Steel gave a hollow laugh. “I liked your idea of hitching Dozer to a wagon. Better hitch one to me too since I got us all into this mess.”_

_Paws rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’re not getting hitched to a wagon and neither is Dozer… probably.” She stood and pat Cheddar’s neck. “You head back to the workshop and get the old wagons ready. I’ll be there in an hour with something to pull them.” She gave him one more smile and a wave as she disappeared into the stables with Cheddar._

_\- - -_

_Steel hurried back to the workshop. He went to find Dozer first to tell him the plan. His friend was pacing frantically, tugging at his hair while he muttered about how furious Fairy Mary was going to be. It had never occurred to Steel that the trouble with the deliveries hadn’t gotten back to Mary yet. Hopefully with Paws’ solution the problem wouldn’t need to reach her at all._

_Dozer’s face lit up when he saw Steel. “Please tell me you got the mice back?”_

_“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”_

_“The good…” Dozer replied._

_“We’re going to get to make deliveries.”_

_“So… what’s the bad?” Dozer asked hesitantly._

_Steel sighed. “We have to use the old wagons and we don’t get to use mice.”_

_“_ WHAT?! _”_

_Steel explained everything to Dozer as the two of them and a few others prepared the old wagons. He could sense that everyone else was just as nervous as he was about what Paws might end up bringing. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that it might be rats._

_Once everything was ready they all waited with the wagons. Some sat on the seats while others, Steel and Dozer included, stood in front near the path watching for Paws and her solution. Steel could see that Dozer was getting impatient. He considered heading back out to look for Paws to see if he could hurry her up, but made himself wait instead._

_“She’s late.” Dozer huffed._

_“She’s not.” Steel replied. “She’ll be here soon.” He hoped he was right._

_Thankfully only a moment later Paws appeared on the path, waving cheerfully. “Hey Steel!” She went straight to him, paying almost no attention to Dozer and the other waiting Tinkers._

_“Paws,” Steel nodded to her with a nervous grin. “You… don’t seem to have any animals?”_

_“Don’t worry. They’re coming. I just flew ahead to make sure everything was ready here.” She explained. “Everything is ready, right?”_

_“Yes.” Steel nodded._

_“Good! I’ll be back in a flash.” She quickly flew back they way she’d come._

_Steel sighed and leaned back on the wagon behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Dozer smiling. “What are you so happy about?” Steel asked._

_Dozer just shrugged. “It’s nothing.”_

_A moment later the waiting Tinkers heard the_ scritch scratch _sounds of animal feet approaching. Steel wished he knew what was coming and felt his pulse start racing as he wished over and over_ Not rats not rats NOT RATS!

_Around him everyone else was leaning forward for the first glimpse of what was coming. Then Paws appeared with a bunch of other Animal talents. Steel’s jaw dropped as the scaly green creatures came into view._

_“Lizards?” He heard Dozer mutter. He sounded just as shocked and confused as Steel felt._

_“Tada!” Paws said as the animal fairies brought the awkwardly stepping long tailed monstrosities to each wagon. “Told you I’d figure something out.”_

_Steel stepped far back as a lizard passed him. “Wow… that’s um…. Thank you Paws…” he eyed all the skeptical looks of his fellow Tinkers. Several of them looked to him as if to say_ really? You expect us to work with these unpredictable creatures? _“Paws… are you sure lizards are a good substitute?”_

_“Hey, be glad I didn’t go with my original plan. I_ was _going to bring snakes. But I figure their legless bodies would just slither right out of their harness.” Paws smirked._

_“Snakes…” Steel stared incredulously at her._

_“Just garden snakes! They’re harmless. Though I might have brought a black adder for your friend over there.”_

_Steel watched as a larger Animal sparrowman hitched up a lizard to Dozer’s wagon with a mischievous smirk. “Well, I suppose lizards are better than snakes…”_

_Paws nodded. “But they’re still a bit harder to handle than mice. But that’s exactly why I brought some of my friends! I thought if an animal fairy rode along on the deliveries they could help if anything went wrong with the lizards.”_

_She followed Steel as he paced along the wagons and stopped beside Dozer’s. “I guess it’s worth a try…”_

_“Definitely better than nothing.” Dozer agreed from his seat._

_“Great!” Paws cheered. “So I thought I’d ride with you Steel.”_

_“Oh…” Steel’s voice fell. “I… I don’t go on deliveries.”_

_Paws frowned. “You don’t?”_

_“Not since a rat bit him his first day here.” Dozer commented._

_Paws was shocked. “A rat bit you?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“No wonder the animals make you so nervous.” Paws said._

_Steel just shrugged. “It’s okay. I should get to work on revising the new wagon model anyway.”_

_Paws bounced on her heels a little. “Can I help with that?”_

_“Steel would love your help.” Dozer said before Steel could answer. Steel shot him a look but Dozer just grinned innocently._

_“I suppose your input would be helpful.” Steel sighed._

_Paws grinned. She stayed with him the rest of the day and did everything she could to help him. She ended up being a great assistant and at the end of the day Steel asked her if she would come help him again until the design was finished. She came back and helped him every day._

_Steel found himself enjoying her company and he looked forward to seeing her every day. He finished the new design by the time the mice were healed enough to use them and Steel found himself wondering if they’d still see each other now that the job was done._

_The rest of the Tinkers were grateful for the return of the mice as the lizards had been rather unpredictable even with the help of the Animal Talents. The mice were hesitant to come back at first, but when they saw the old wagons they were relieved and scurried to them._

_“Wait Cheddar!” Paws said. “You’re on this one.” She led Cheddar to Steel’s new design. The mouse was immediately nervous upon seeing it. “It’ll be okay. Right Steel?”_

_Steel swallowed. “I hope so.” Paws glared at him “I mean yes. It’ll be fine.” Paws rolled her eyes and brought Cheddar to the new wagon. Steel hitched her to it and to Paws’s surprise he pet the back of her neck. “Tell you what, Cheddar. If this new wagon hurts you then you can bite me.”_

_Cheddar squeaked in agreement, but at the end of the day the bite wasn’t necessary. The ride had been smooth and Cheddar had been comfortable. She even rubbed up against Steel in thanks at the end of the day. He flashed a nervous smile at Paws and she laughed in delight._

_\- - -_

“And that’s basically how we got together. After that Steel and I spent a lot of time together.” Paws said. Bobble had been so caught up in their story that he had lost track of where they were or how much time had passed. The sun didn’t look like it had reached its highest point yet, so he knew it was still morning. They seemed to be in a more heavily wooded part of Pixie Hollow.

“I’d go see her almost every day, or she’d come see me. She’d watch me work. We’d spend our free time together, share meals, the usual romantic gestures. You know how that goes.” Steel went on.

“I’d show him new animals.”

“I’d be scared out of my mind.” Steel shivered. “But I’d pet them anyway because she liked it when I did.”

“That’s all wonderful.” Bobble said. “You two have a very sweet story.”

“But you still want to know about us getting Tied, don’t you?” Paws asked.

“Aye, that would be nice.”

Steel motioned for them to stop on a tree branch. “Well lets see… we’d known each other for a few years and I’d fallen in love with her,” Steel said. “So one day I sent Cheddar to find her.”

“Cheddar brought me to a meadow in Springtime acting like it was some big emergency.” Paws said. “But there was no emergency. Just Steel surrounded by a ring of every animal I’d ever introduced him to. Somehow he got the more musical ones to sing for for me when I arrived.”

“I took her hand,” Steel said, taking Paws’s hand as he said it. She smiled and blushed. “I’d selected my cord that morning and standing there I tied it to her wrist… and I said to her…”

“‘Meeting you has changed me for the better. You’ve helped me become a braver, more compassionate sparrowman. I love you so much. Paws, may I tie my heart to yours?’” Paws quoted.

Bobble couldn’t help but grin. “And you said yes?”

Steel frowned. “She said she had to think about it.”

“What?!” Bobble cried. “But you two are so sweet together!”

Paws shrugged. “Part of me wanted to say yes right then, but I wanted to be absolutely sure first. I took my time to decide. I talked to my friends about it. Especially my friend Fluss. She listened a lot.”

“And she _did not_ like me back then.” Steel sighed.

“She told me that she knew you made me happy. But she also told me that I needed to be true to myself and that the choice was mine to make.” Paws said. “I thought it over for a long time. I wore Steel’s cord for weeks before I had an answer for him. So when I finally had an answer for him I went to find him at work.”

“I was really busy that day.” Steel sighed.

“I was supposed to be,” Paws shrugged, “but this was more important. I’d spent hours selecting my cord for him.”

“She didn’t say a word at first. I hadn’t seen her in days.” Steel said. “She just came up to me and took my hand – while I was in the middle of crafting mind you – and tied her cord to my wrist.”

They were quiet and smiled at each other. It felt like they’d forgotten Bobble was there. He bit his lip and waited while they tangled their fingers together. “Well? Then what happened?”

“I told him I’d be happy to tie my heart to his.” Paws sighed happily.

“She said ‘I love you too. Thank you for waiting on me.’ And I’d say she was worth the wait.” Steel said. They leaned into each other and kissed lightly. Steel was pink in the face when he pulled away, but he smiled none the less.

“Wow…” Bobble whispered.

Paws grinned then glanced up at the sky. “C’mon slow pokes! We’re taking too long!” She hopped off the branch and continued on her way. Steel went after her, gesturing for Bobble to follow. Bobble hesitated, thinking maybe he’d heard enough but then decided to follow.

“So to answer your question, being Tied is… well…”

“Nice?” Bobble asked.

Steel chuckled. “Yeah, it is. Even when awkward little sparrowmen come butting into it looking for free advice.”

Bobble shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steel said. “But just so you know, it’s more than just nice. Paws brings out so much in me that I never knew was there. She helps me be the best version of myself, and she doesn’t even have to try to do it.”

Bobble nodded. “So you really were afraid of animals?”

“Terrified.” Steel confirmed.

“But now you’re not? Paws got you over your fear?” Bobble asked.

“Oh no, I’m still very much afraid of animals.”

“But you said…!”

Steel cut him off. “I’m afraid of them, but Paws helps me be more comfortable. And I try to be brave around them because she loves them. And how can I ask her to not? She’s an animal talent after all. I can’t possibly ask her to ignore that part of herself for me. All I can do is embrace it.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Bobble said.

“It’s just part of caring.” Steel replied. “Listen Phineas… Bobble… everyone in the guild knows how much you and Clank care about each other. I may not know you all that well but I still have seen how much you’ve changed since you met Clank. You’ve gotten better; more confident in yourself. You even managed to stand up to my former friend after five years of him bullying you.”

“I don’t think I could have done that without Clank…” Bobble admitted.

“Exactly my point.” Steel said. “He brings out more in you than you thought you had. Just like Paws does for me. You two are good for each other and everyone knows it.”

“You think so?” Bobble asked.

“I know so.” Steel answered. “Besides, you two are practically Tied already. Do you really think we didn’t all notice when you two missed an entire day of work after moving in together?”

“Oh we were just –”

Steel waved him off “I know, I know. You don’t have to tell me. Though it is one of the best parts of a relationship, isn’t it?”

“I… guess?” Bobble shrugged. He wouldn’t say building an extra large bed was a particularly great part of being with Clank, though he wouldn’t ever claim he hadn’t had fun that day.

“Come _on!_ Hurry up you two!” Paws called from up ahead.

“Better not keep her waiting.” Steel said smiling, as he hurried along after his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend "Paws" I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> If you choose to show it to "Steel" then I hope he likes it too.  
> The rest of my readers, thank you again for reading.  
> Til next time.  
> ~RK


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope everyone has had a wonderful and safe holiday season.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~RK

Bobble followed Paws and Steel a bit further. Finally they landed just outside a gap in the trees.

“This way, quietly now.” Paws whispered. She led them around the tree trunk then Bobble could see in the clearing a massive furry creature curled up there, breathing heavily.

“Paws…” Steel whispered, going rigid. “What is that?”

Paws ignored him and kept moving toward the creature. Beside it stood Fawn who turned and spotted Paws approaching. She waved her over and Paws moved to her side easily while Bobble and Steel crept slowly toward it, shaking.

“What took you so long?” Fawn whispered. “I thought you were going to miss it!”

“Steel and Bobble were being slow.” Paws replied just as quietly.

Fawn looked around Paws at Bobble like she hadn’t noticed he was with them. “Oh… Hi Bobble.”

“Hello Miss Fawn.” He whispered back. “What is this thing?”

The creature raised its big furry head and turned its fierce eyes at the four fairies.

Bobble couldn’t hold back the gasp. “Fawn… is that…?”

“Wolf…” Steel breathed, “wolf Wolf WOLF! That is a _WOLF!_ ” He backed away, grabbing Bobble by the arm and pulling him along too.

“Shh… it’s okay.” Paws gently took Steel’s hand and led him back toward the wolf. “She’s pregnant and is going to give birth soon.”

“Pregnant?! _Birth?!_ ” Bobble cried, wanting to flee.

“So there’s going to be _more_ wolves?!” Steel asked frantically “Paws! Why?!”

“Because it’s amazing! You’ve got to see this!” She said.

Bobble was certain that Steel would refuse and flee. If he was feeling this scared, Steel must be feeling at least ten times worse. But to Bobble’s surprise Steel just sighed and nodded.

“Okay… I’ll stick around.”

“You should let her meet you so she’s not nervous.” Paws said gently.

Steel made a face that said _so SHE’S not nervous?_ “Well okay…” he said. “But if she eats me I’m not letting you live it down.”

“She won’t eat you.” Paws promised and led him towards the wolf’s face.

Bobble stared up at them. Paws introduced the wolf as Taffy and said how she had come to them for help. Apparently a few other Animal Talents had been helping her and hiding Taffy from their guild leader. Bobble was so impressed with Steel’s bravery that he didn’t notice Fawn inching closer to him.

“Um… hi Bobble.” Fawn said, “What brings you all the way out here…? Without Clank?”

“Oh, um…” Bobble fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. It had been a long while since he’d spoken to Fawn. The trouble started the night he and Clank told their friends they were a couple. She hadn’t taken the news as well as the rest of their friends and had flown off upset. Clank had chased Fawn down when she left and found out that she was upset because she’d had a crush on Bobble. He’d never known, but he also never asked Fawn about it after he’d found out. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had only been with Clank for a few weeks when he’d learned of her crush, but even if he had been single then he wasn’t sure if he’d have returned her feelings. She was always a good friend to him, but that was really all she was.

“It’s okay Bobble. We can talk.” Fawn said. She smiled warmly at him and he believed her.

“I was asking Steel about… stuff…” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell Fawn.

They both gazed upward where Paws was showing Steel to Taffy. The giant wolf licked Steel and he dropped about an inch in the air while groaning in disgust. Paws laughed then and pointed Steel to a shelter at the edge of the trees. Bobble could tell at a distance that it wasn’t a Tinker made shelter, but still was decent quality. He vaguely wondered if Steel had taught Paws some tricks of their talent.

“We’re you asking him about Paws?” Fawn asked him.

“Oh, um, aye.” He nodded. “I was curious about their relationship… and y’know… what being Tied is like…” he didn’t bother to say his intentions toward Clank, but he was certain Fawn could guess. He just hoped it didn’t make her sad.

To his surprise Fawn’s face lit up. “Are you finally going to ask Clank?”

Stunned he managed to answer, “I’m thinking about it? I mean, I would like to. I was just wanting some advice before…”

“Well if it’s advice you’re looking for, I know exactly who you should ask!” Fawn grinned. The wolf behind her lay down her head and watched them as Paws landed beside Fawn.

“Who…? You?” Bobble asked.

“No silly, not me.” Fawn laughed. “You should ask Reidev.”

“Yeah! I was thinking the same thing!” Paws agreed.

“I… don’t know who that is.” Bobble said.

“He’s an Animal Talent like us.” Fawn explained.

“He had his ceremony about eight years ago.” Paws told him.

Fawn sighed happily. “I wish I could see a union ceremony. None of my friends have gotten Tied since I arrived.” She got a little too close to Bobble then. “You have _got_ to ask Clank, okay Bobble?”

Bobble leaned away from Fawn to the point he felt like he might fall over. He was surprised at how genuinely happy Fawn was for him. “I… don’t know…”

“If you’re still unsure you really could go talk to Rei. I’m sure he’ll give you good advice.” Paws said as she caught his shoulders and pushed him back upright.

“I’m not sure ladies…” Bobble shrugged. “I already asked one stranger about their personal life. I don’t think I should barge into someone else’s.”

“It’ll be fine. Rei won’t mind.” Fawn assured him. “He and his mate are total sweethearts.”

“And they don’t shy away from talking about romance like some sparrowmen do.” Paws smirked, eying Steel where he was sitting in the shelter.

“I can hear you!” Steel shouted. The girls giggled and the wolf quirked her head curiously toward Steel. He shot a glance at it but paid Taffy no mind. “Bobble they’re right! Talk to Rei!” He shouted.

Bobble groaned. “Okay, okay fine. I’m guessing this Rei would be with the other Animal Talents?”

Paws considered for a moment. “No… I think he was going to the coast this morning.”

“You know that shady spot where the three palm trees cross over each other?” Fawn asked, “That’s their favorite spot.”

“Alright, thank you.” Bobble said. “It was lovely to meet you Paws. Thank you for the story.”

“No problem.” She replied.

“Good luck!” Fawn said.

Bobble bowed to them both and went to Steel one more time. He held out a hand to him and Steel reached out and clasped Bobble’s forearm. “Best of luck to you Bobble.”

“Thank you Steel.”

\- - -

Bobble began making his way to the coast to meet Rei. He figured he was probably doing something with ocean animals at the time so hopefully he wouldn’t be too busy.

While he went he thought about what Steel had said. _She helps me be the best version of myself._ “Does that apply to Clank and me?”

Steel had certainly thought so.

Bobble remembered how scared he had been to stand up to Dozer both at the Autumn Revelry and at his trial. If it weren’t for Clank having his back Dozer would probably still be in Pixie Hollow tormenting him. _If I were still here that is._

But Dozer had been gone for well over a year now. So Bobble wondered; now that Dozer was gone, did Clank still bring out the best version of him? Did Bobble bring out the best version of Clank?

His thoughts began drifting to memories of Clank. He remembered something that had happened just a few weeks ago. He had been working on a new invention while Clank was filling an order for Iridessa elsewhere…

_Bobble was drilling a hole in the shell of his project when the tip of the drill broke off and clattered in the bottom of his invention. “Splinters…” he muttered. He tried to stick his fingers into the hole and fish the bit out. His fingertips barely brushed against it and he couldn’t get a hold of it. He tried to edge it closer to his fingers but instead pushed it further out of reach._

_He scowled and grabbed his tweezers. He stuck them in the hole and tried to get a hold of the broken drill bit. It was too dark inside to see it and he couldn’t feel where it was now. His fingers slipped and the tweezers fell from his hand and down into the hole. “Oh come on!” He complained._

_Several moments later Clank appeared to collect him for lunch. By that time Bobble was in a frustrated rage. He had tried so hard to get the tweezers and drill bit out of his project but had been unsuccessful. He now had red marks all over his hands from all the failed attempts to liberate the project of foreign objects._

_“Bobble…? Are you okay?” Clank asked._

_“Not really!” Bobble shouted back. He threw his hands up and paced at the side of his table while he screamed out his problem to Clank. When he was done he threw himself back at the object and tried to force his hand in the little hole, but the shell wouldn’t give._

_“Bobble! Bobble stop!” Clank cried. He threw his arms around Bobble’s waist and pulled him away from the table._

_“Let go Clank!” Bobble shouted furiously._

_“You’re never going to get them out if you’re angry!” Clank scolded. “Plus you’re only hurting yourself! Look at your hands!”_

_Bobble did look, then curled his hands into fists and tucked them under his arms, embarrassed. He let his head fall back on Clank’s shoulder and groaned. “Now what?”_

_“Take a break?” Clank suggested. Bobble had to admit it was a good idea, but his eyes drifted back to the table._

_“Alright, we’re going over here.” Clank said. He lifted Bobble off his feet and carried him away from the table and faced away from it so Bobble couldn’t see it. He sat down and held Bobble in his lap, keeping his arms around him so he wouldn’t rush back to the table in frustration._

_Bobble couldn’t see the table no matter how he twisted around. Clank’s bulk effectively blocked the view. So he gave up trying and stared ahead grumpily. Unfortunately though, Fairy Mary had chosen that particular moment to fly through for a progress report. She frowned when she found them away from their work with Bobble held in Clank’s lap._

_“Now boys I know I’ve talked to you both about flirting in the workshop.”_

_Clank was ready with a reply. “We’re not flirting. Bobble needed a break.”_

_“He’s sitting in your lap.” Mary said with a doubtful look._

_Bobble grumbled irritably and Clank replied “he was getting really mad at that thing he was working on and hurting his hands trying to fix it, so I’m making him take a minute to calm down,” he explained. “This is the only way I could keep him from rushing back to it without tying him up.”_

_Bobble blushed slightly at Clank’s suggested alternative and thought that Fairy Mary wouldn’t appreciate the joke and tell them to stop wasting time. But to his surprise she nodded in approval. “Alright that’s a good point Clank. It isn’t wise to keep working when you’re angry. Makes for shoddy craftsmanship.”_

_“Wait, really?” Bobble asked._

_“Indeed. Angry work is shoddy work.” Mary told him. “Take some time to calm down before you get back to it.”_

_“Well… okay.” Bobble agreed and Mary went to check on some other workers._

_Clank smirked down at him and Bobble rolled his eyes. “See? Even Fairy Mary agrees with me.”_

_“Oh hush.” Bobble sighed._

_“Would you mind if I had a look at it?” Clank asked._

_Bobble shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.” He couldn’t imagine Clank being able to get this pieces out. His hands were even bigger than his own. Still he hopped out of Clank’s lap and stood back while Clank went to study the problem._

_Clank frowned in confusion after a short moment. “How’s this stuck exactly? Shouldn’t both things just fall out if you turn the whole thing upside down?”_

_That hit Bobble like cold water to the face. “Oh… I’m such a snail brain!” He groaned, slapping his forehead. It was such a simple solution!_

_“Wait, you didn’t try that?” Clank asked. Without waiting for an answer he turned the object over and maneuvered it until the drill piece fell out and clattered onto the table. He kept at it a moment longer and the tweezers fell out too._

_“Are you going to laugh at me if I tell you I didn’t try that?”_

_“No.” Clank chuckled. “Okay a little, yes.”_

_Bobble collapsed on the table groaning. He grabbed the tweezers and drill piece in one hand and pulled his hair with the other. “Why didn’t I think of that?!” he complained loudly._

_“Because you overthink everything.” Clank answered._

_Bobble glared up at him. “I do not.”_

_“You actually do.” Clank said, ignoring the intensifying glare. “It’s alright though. I think that’s how you come up with new inventions like this whatchamacallit.”_

_Bobble’s face softened. “You think so?”_

_“I do.” Clank smiled._

_Bobble dropped his head again and let his empty hand flop on the table. He mad a grabbing motion with it and Clank chuckled as he took the grabbing hand._

_“It’s too bad my overthinking makes me miss obvious answers.” Bobble grumbled, “like turning things upside down.”_

_Clank squeezed his hand. “Well… that’s what you have me for. So I can remind you of the simple stuff when you forget.” He laced his fingers with Bobble’s, making the distressed sparrowman glance up again._

_“Fairy Mary just warned us about flirting at work.”_

_“You’re still on break.” Clank pointed out._

_Bobble sat up, shaking his head with a grin. He pulled Clank’s hand closer and raised it to his lips to kiss his knuckles._

_“Well now_ you’re _the one flirting at work.” Clank laughed._

_“Then lets go eat lunch.” Bobble said. “Fairy Mary never said we couldn’t flirt over muffins.”_

_“Good idea, I’m starving!”_

\- - -

The sound of waves pulled Bobble from his thoughts. He unconsciously rubbed his hands where the sore spots used to be and wondered if Clank realized how helpful he’d been that day. He landed on the sand and wondered if he was as helpful toward Clank. He certainly hoped so.

As he stepped further onto the sunny beach he was distracted from his thoughts by a nearby voice. It was singing a sweet tune that drifted to the waves as if someone were singing the ocean a lullaby.

Curious, Bobble followed the voice. The soft soprano was beautiful. As he drew closer to the source he realized it was coming from beneath the three palm trees, right in the shadow where they crossed over each other. “Fawn did say that was Rei’s favorite spot.” But the voice was too high to belong to a sparrowman. He wondered if perhaps Rei’s partner was here too.

As he came into view of the palm trees’ shadows he saw a fairy and a sparrowman sitting in the shade on a lily petal blanket. Bobble could tell from the sparrowman’s attire that he was an Animal talent. _That must be Rei._

The Animal Talent had his arm around the fairy who leaned back on his chest. She was a Water fairy, and she was the one singing. They hadn’t noticed Bobble and he stopped approaching. He still felt uncomfortable asking them advice, so rather than interrupt her song, Bobble waited and listened.

Rei seemed entranced by her song. His brown eyes didn’t stray from her and the smile he held for her was warm enough to defrost the Winter Woods. This did not go unnoticed by his partner. She looked up at him smiling as her voice carried softly over the beach. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his messy red hair. The Animal Talent pressed his lips to her forehead and played with the dark blond curls that fell to her shoulders.

_Oh splinters… they’re on a_ date! Bobble realized, watching as the Animal Talent whispered in the Water Fairy’s ear. _I can’t interrupt them! That would be rude! That would be inappropriate! I need to get out of here!_ He turned to hurry back inland, but before he could make it off the ground something sticking out of the sand caught on his leg. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a surprised yelp.

The song instantly stopped. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Bobble knew that he’d been spotted. He tried to look like he hadn’t seen them, but he could feel their stares on his back. _Just go!_ he thought to himself. He tried to scramble to his feet and fly off quickly, but his leg was still caught in a weird string that was mostly buried in the sand.

“Hey!” The Water Talent called. She was flying toward him and the Animal Talent was not far behind. The Water fairy landed beside him before he could kick the thick strand off his leg. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m sorry!” Bobble blurted quickly, “I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry?” She asked, “for what? Falling down?”

“No! I – I…!”

“Is he okay?” The Animal sparrowman asked as he reached them.

“I think so?” The Water Talent replied. “Are you?”

“I… I um…” Bobble couldn’t seem to find words.

“Here let us help you.” The sparrowman said. He kneeled down and unwrapped the rope from Bobble’s leg. Bobble could see now that he had a white streak in his bangs. He liberated Bobble’s leg and the Water Fairy held her hand out to him.

Bobble’s eyes drifted from her hand to her right leg. There was a long scar up her calf. “Come sit in the shade for a moment.” She said. She took his hand and before Bobble realized what was going on and before he could turn her down he found himself sitting on the lily petal blanket with them on either side of him.

“Did you hurt yourself?” The sparrowman asked.

“Do you need a drink?” The fairy asked.

“No! No, I was just – I was about to leave.” Bobble replied, embarrassed.

The Water Fairy frowned. Bobble recognized that look. Clank had given him that look so many times. She was worried. “Leaving? But you seem so upset.”

“Of course I am!” Bobble shouted. “I’m interrupting your date!”

The sparrowman shrugged. “He kind of is, y’know.”

“Rei!” She scolded. “Don’t worry about that. Let’s make sure you’re alright. What’s your name?”

“Phineas…” he answered. “Erm… Bobble actually.”

She raised an eyebrow, then bowed her head in greeting. “Pleasure to meet you Bobble. I’m Fluss and this is Reidev.”

“Hi.” Rei waved and Bobble returned the gesture.

“Okay, so lets just be sure you’re not hurt.” Fluss said as she began to check Bobble over.

“I’m fine!” Bobble insisted. “I only tripped. I’m sorry to interrupt you. I’ll get out of your way.” He moved to get up but Rei pushed on his knee to keep him down.

“Now hold on,” Rei said. “What’s a Tinker doing all the way out here? Were you looking for something? Maybe we can help.”

Bobble shook his head. “It’s nothing… I’m sorry.”

“Why do you keep apologizing?” Fluss asked. “You didn’t mean to interrupt us.”

Bobble blushed. “That’s… not exactly true…”

“What do you mean?” Rei asked confused. “Are you okay?”

Bobble rubbed the backs of his hands. Both Fluss and Rei looked concerned and confused. He sighed. _I might as well tell them._ “I just came from talking to Paws and Steel.” He noticed how Fluss lit up at their mention. “I was asking them advice… and they said I should talk to you.” Bobble turned to Rei.

“Me?” Rei asked.

“Well, probably both of you since she’s your…” he trailed off.

“My mate?” Rei asked. “Okay, so then you’re looking for relationship advice then?”

Bobble nodded. “Aye, but it’s not a big deal. I’m sure you two would like to get back to your date. I’ll just… go…” he tried to get up again.

Rei pinned him with a look. “Wait a second… you wouldn’t happen to be the Tinker that Fawn has a thing for?”

Bobble stared down at his knees. “Aye, that’s me but –”

“You shouldn’t be nervous about asking Fawn out. She already likes you and you two would have a great time together. She’s adventurous and brave and kind, not to mention she –”

“Rei.” Fluss interrupted.

“Hmm?”

“Not Fawn.” She said.

“Not Fawn?” Rei looked to Bobble.

Bobble shook his head. “Not Fawn. I already knew that about her, but I never really thought of her as more than a friend. I’m actually already in a relationship with someone else.”

“Oh.” Rei considered him a moment. “Then why do you need advice?”

Bobble felt his blush burn hotter. “Well, you see… we’ve been together for a good while now, Clank and I… and things have been so good. So I was kind of thinking… I mean I want to… it would be nice if…”

Fluss gasped happily. “You want to ask him to Tie with you?” She guessed.

Bobble swallowed and nodded.

She squealed excitedly. “Have you decided when you’re going to ask yet?”

“No…” Bobble mumbled shyly. “I’m… I’m a little nervous really. I have no idea if I should, you know? I don’t know if this will change things between us. I asked Steel earlier, and he said ‘it’s nice’ which it seems to be for him,”

“Except when Paws scares him half to death with bears all the time.” Fluss joked.

“Fluss…” Rei nudged her.

Bobble chuckled. “Well I suppose I was wondering if you two had any advice for me? I mean, they told me the whole story of how they met and fell for each other and all that. I feel like it might have helped?”

“But you still aren’t sure what to think which is why they sent you to us.” Rei said. “I’ll have to talk to Steel about sending random fairies our way when he _knew_ we had plans.”

“I’m sorry…” Bobble muttered.

“No, it’s alright.” Rei waved. “I guess we could tell you how it was for us. You think that might help you?”

“It might.” Bobble nodded. He noticed Fluss’s leg bouncing. “Are you alright?”

Rei tried to cover a laugh. “You want to tell him our story, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Fluss cried. “That is if it’s okay with you Bobble.”

Bobble shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Good, she loves telling this story.” Rei said, leaning back.

“Don’t act like you don’t love hearing it.” Fluss grinned.

“Never said I didn’t.” He smiled back.

Fluss sat up straighter and Bobble leaned forward to hug his knees while he listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the section with Fawn I had to go back to The Other Half and check if I really did include my idea of her having a crush on Bobble, as I completely forgot.  
> But it was there, briefly.  
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
> See you in the next one, Thanks for reading  
> ~RK


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Reidev and his girlfriend. Love you!  
> Now for a bit of news...  
> I don't know if this will end up affecting my updates at all, but I've come down with Covid.  
> I'm doing alright for now and hopefully I'm hitting the tail end of it now.  
> If updates resume as normal assume I'm fine.  
> In the meanwhile, thank you all for reading!  
> Love you all!  
> ~RK

_Fluss stood on the beach with Paws one early morning. She was keeping the waves calm while Paws was training some nearby stingrays. It was a common occurrence for them. Plenty of Water and Animal Talents teamed up to care for aquatic life, and since Paws and Fluss had been friends for a number of years this had just become part of their routine._

_She watched while Paws guided the rays around rocks in the shallows and told them how to bury themselves in the sand. She had been very happy lately and it showed. Fluss knew why too. Paws had Steel now. She didn’t know at the time, but in about a year Steel was going to ask Paws to Tie to him._

_Fluss did not like hearing about Steel. She was happy that Paws liked him, but she didn’t trust him. She didn’t trust most relationships. This was due to the fact that several months ago her own relationship with her long time girlfriend Shelly had fallen apart._

_She had loved Shelly and thought so highly of her. She was weird and funny and just fun to be around. But Fluss was putting a lot more into the relationship than Shelly was. Fluss almost had to fight for any time with Shelly and most of the time it left her feeling bad. Then came the day when Fluss realized that Shelly had an ulterior motive for being with her. She was only dating Fluss as an excuse to say no to the Fairies and Sparrowmen she didn’t want to date._

_Fluss had known Shelly was dating others, and she thought she had been okay with it because Shelly had said that Fluss was allowed to date others too. But Fluss ultimately didn’t want that. She wanted Shelly and no one else. But she overheard one day when a Storm talent asked her out. “No, I can’t. I have a girlfriend.” Fluss thought maybe that Shelly had decided she was done with the other relationships and she was going to be with her and her alone. But that same day Fluss saw her on a date with a handsome Art fairy._

_And then Fluss couldn’t take it anymore. She ended things with Shelly. The worst part was Shelly didn’t even get upset or question it. She had only said “Okay” so casually Fluss wondered if she’d ever meant anything to Shelly at all. She felt so used and dirty. And that day she made a difficult decision._

_Romance wasn’t for her._

_Her friends were proud of her for ending things with Shelly. And Fluss felt a lot better for doing so. But still she was lonely. Sometimes the depression from it was so strong she couldn’t muster the strength to fly. And she couldn’t talk to either of her best friends about it, especially not since Paws had Steel now and her other friend had been Tied for two years._

_She was sad, but she didn’t want to admit she was jealous of what her friends had. She didn’t want them to know that there were nights when she felt so lonely she would cry herself to sleep. She couldn’t possibly tell them that there were days when their joy was too much for her to handle. When those days occurred she would isolate herself on the coast and stare out at the waves until she could put on a happy face and return to her friends._

_Today she was okay. She wasn’t overwhelmed with depression yet. And it was certainly nice to have Paws here and help her with her stingrays. One by one the rays drifted out into the deep as Paws finished with them._

_“Alright, I think I’m done here.” Paws said as the last spotted stingray swam away. Fluss nodded and allowed the waves to flow normally. Paws lifted herself above the surface as the water flowed up to Fluss’s knees. Paws frowned at her and shook her head. “One of these days you’re going to get caught in a wave. You do realize Elowen and I would be devastated if you got swept away, right?”_

_“I know what I’m doing.” Fluss promised. The waves slapped against her knees, but she kept her balance. “So what would you like to do now? Would you like to go to the library with me?” Paws had mentioned a book to her before they had started with the rays that Fluss was eager to go read._

_Paws shook her head. “I have plans with Steel. You should come with me! It’ll be fun.”_

Spending time with Steel does not sound like fun, _Fluss thought. She looked out at the horizon, gray where the ocean met the sky. She felt the cold rush into her chest and swallowed hard to keep her voice neutral. “No thank you. You go ahead. I really want to go find that book you told me about.”_

_“Are you sure?” Paws asked._

_Fluss nodded. She knew Paws had been worried about her. “I’m sure. Go have fun.” She thought about adding ‘Tell Steel I say hello’ but decided against it._

_“Alright then.” Paws sighed, not even trying to hide her disappointment. “I’ll be in Tinker’s Nook if you need me. Don’t go too far into the water, okay?”_

_“Okay, see you later.” Fluss replied. She heard the flutter of Paws’s wings as she flew off. She exhaled a deep shuttered sigh as the cold feeling turned to a dull ache. She slowly crept forward into the water, letting the waves lap up her thighs. She wanted to get her feelings under control before she went to the library. She really had no desire to tell that skinny library sparrowman what was wrong._

_Finally she managed to swallow the tightness in her throat and will the ache from her chest. She took one more steadying breath and cast one last look at the beautiful blue ocean. She forced herself to turn around and wade out of the waves. Suddenly as she stepped a sharp, slicing pain cut into her right leg._

_Fluss cried out in pain and fell forward. The water swept over hear head and in that terrifying moment she could see the bright red surrounding her. She was being pushed down, dragged under by her wings. She squeezed her mouth shut tight and held the bit of air she managed to breathe before she’d gone under. The salt water stung her eyes and made the pain in her leg excruciating._

_The current of the waves pushed her forward. She felt the sand below her and dug her hands into it. The water receded and she managed not to get pulled further back. She found purchase in the sand with her good leg and pushed herself forward, unable to balance enough to get upright. The waves went forward again, pushing her and she caught at the sand again. This time when the waves drew back she was able to raise her head and breathe. Quickly she got her feet under herself, threw her hands out and slowed the waves. She staggered to the dry sand and collapsed._

I’m glad Paws didn’t see that, _she thought. She made herself sit up, still gasping for air. Her leg was still stinging horribly. She chanced a glance at it and found a long deep gash in her calf. “What in the world caused that?” She touched it and winced “Maybe a broken sea shell? Or a lost thing? Those clumsies need to be more careful with their sharp things.”_

_Tears stung her eyes from the pain. She knew she should go see a healer, but if she did that she’d never hear the end of this from Elowen. So instead she rinsed it the best she could in the water, the sea water stinging awfully, and wrapped it in some sea grass._

_“Good enough.” She sighed and hobbled soaking wet to the library._

_She_ really _didn’t want to talk to anyone now, so she was glad to see that Scribble was buried nose deep in a book of his own. The main issue she found with this was that she couldn’t reach any high shelves without asking for his help._ I’ll never find that book. _She frowned and considered giving up and going home. It had been a bad enough day already._

 _As she was leaving she happened to glance at the stack of recently returned books. There right on top was the book Paws had suggested for her._ That’s convenient, _she thought, smiling. She took the book and left a note for Scribble and hurried away as fast as her hurt leg would allow her._

_She was nearly dry when she found her nice secluded spot by the river. She unwrapped her leg and cleaned it out in the fresh water before wrapping fresh grass around it and left it submerged in the cool stream. The water felt nice on her leg and she allowed herself to relax with her book._

_Fluss loved reading. She and her friends always recommended books to each other and would often act out their own versions of the stories in their off time. But when Fluss read alone she felt like the book acted as a shield. If she wanted to be left alone, this was a good indicator of such._

_Sure she was already secluded and unlikely to be found, but she still could hear the chatter of fairy games elsewhere in the trees. It didn’t bother her. She knew they would leave her alone if they happened across her._

_Or so she thought._

_“Hey there!”_

_Fluss looked up, then down at her book again and back up at the animal sparrowman above her. He was big with red hair and a short beard on his chin. “Hi…?” She replied._

_“What are you reading?”_

_Fluss glanced down at her book again and back up at him. “A… A New Leaf…” she stammered._

_The sparrowman’s face brightened. “I just read that last night! Isn’t it good?”_

_“I… I dunno.” Fluss answered. “I only just started.”_

_He smiled at her. “It’s really great. I’d love to read it again. Would you maybe like to read it together?”_

_Flustered by her imagined shield failing Fluss shrugged. “I guess?”_

_“Great!” He pulled off his shoes and sat down, letting his feet dangle next to hers in the current. “I’m Rei by the way,” he said with an incline of his head._

_She couldn’t help it. She smiled and bowed back to him. “Fluss,” she replied. She felt a little shy, but despite her previous desire to be alone she really loved making new friends._

_Fluss held out the book and Rei took the opposite side and held it between them. They took turns reading aloud, and she had to admit it was nice to share this with him. She found that she liked how he read, adding some tone to the dialogue. She started feeling comfortable and read how she did in her head. The story wasn’t nearly as interesting as how a Story Talent would tell it, but to Fluss it was perfect. Before she realized it, it had become too dark to see and they’d read more than half of the book._

_“Oh… um… I dunno what this line is.” Fluss said. “Something about roasted oranges?”_

_Rei laughed, and she liked how happy he sounded. “I don’t remember there being roasted oranges in this book. Maybe we should stop here.” He set the book aside and leaned back. “That was fun.”_

_“It was. Thank you.”_

_Rei looked up at the quickly dimming sky. “It’s pretty late though, and I’ve still got squirrels to round up.” He pulled his legs from the current and grabbed his shoes. “It was a pleasure to meet you Fluss._

_“You too Rei.” Fluss smiled and watched him float away. She hadn’t felt this happy all day._

_A thought hit her then. She’d never seen Rei in all her years in Pixie Hollow. She’d met plenty of Animal Talents when she would visit Paws, but never Rei. They’d only encountered each other today by chance. What if she never found him again?_

_She pulled her leg from the water and was about to go after him. She had forgotten the pain in her leg and she stumbled._

_“Careful!” She was caught by none other than Rei who had come back without her noticing. “You okay?”_

_“Oh, um. Yes. I hurt my leg earlier. I’m fine though.”_

_“You sure?” Rei asked. “I could take you to the Healers.”_

_Fluss shook her head. “No thank you I’m fine.”_

_“Alright then.” Rei said. He was quiet for a moment while she steadied herself. “Hey, I was thinking… would you like to meet again sometime?”_

_Fluss grinned. “Of course! When?”_

_“How about in a week? I’ll have time then.” Rei suggested. “We can meet back here if you like.”_

_She felt something warm swelling inside her. She nodded. “Sounds perfect!”_

_“Great! So I’ll see you next week.”_

_When Rei was gone Fluss slowly submerged her leg in the water again. She couldn’t help smiling at the thought of seeing him again._

_\- - -_

_“It’s not a date.” Fluss said. It was a week later and she was supposed to go see Rei again soon. She was pacing back and forth on the beach with her two closest friends Paws and Elowen nearby. She had told them about meeting Rei and that she was seeing him again tonight._

_“Aww, you sure?” Paws asked. “Rei is really sweet!”_

_Elowen was laid out in the sun, watching Fluss pace. “Just be sure he doesn’t hurt you like Shelly did. I’m not against ‘dealing’ with jerks who hurt you, but I don’t want to if it can be avoided.”_

_“It’s really not like that.” Fluss said, annoyed. “I’m just following up with a new friend. I’m done with romance, remember?”_

_Elowen gave her a skeptical look. She had been there for Fluss when she had ended things with Shelly. She knew she could rely on Elowen to help her if a relationship went bad again, but that wasn’t going to happen because that’s not what was going on with Rei. She was_ done _with relationships._

_But rather than reply to Fluss’s comment, Elowen looked at her bandaged leg for the millionth time. “You know that Basil is going to be furious you didn’t let him look at that.”_

_“Then Basil doesn’t have to know about it.” Fluss retorted. “Besides the receptionist would probably say it’s ‘not an emergency’”_

_“A cut that big? Please, you just didn’t want Basil to tell_ me _about it.”_

_Fluss shot her a glare and Elowen smirked. Paws glanced between them and shook her head. “So anyway, back to Rei.” Paws said. “It’s okay if you like him Fluss. He really is a very nice sparrowman. You don’t have to be ‘done with romance’ if things could work out with Rei.”_

_Fluss threw her hands up. “It’s not like that at all! He’s a new friend. That’s it.”_

_Paws flopped down on the sand by Elowen and leaned closer to her. “She totally has a crush.”_

_“Oh yeah. Definitely.” Elowen agreed._

_“You guys!” Fluss shouted. “I just met him! I’m not about to fall for someone because they were nice to me once!”_

_“Yet you’re going on a date with him tonight.” Elowen said._

_“And he’ll be nice today too.” Paws smirked._

_“UGH!” She crossed her arms and turned away with a stamp of her foot, wincing at the pain as she did. “Tease all you want. I’m telling you both it isn’t like that. Now if you excuse me I’m going to see my_ new friend! _”_

_“Have fun!” They both sang behind her as she flew off._

_Fluss was annoyed, but she knew in spite of their teasing her friends meant well. She knew they only wanted her to be happy. There was no sense in being angry with them. She would introduce them to Rei later as her friend and they would see then that was really all they were._

_She managed to be cheerful again as she neared the stream. When she arrived she saw Rei down on the bank playing a game with a Storm fairy. She felt a twinge in her chest as her face fell a little._ I didn’t realize he would bring his girlfriend.

_She considered leaving for a moment. There was no sense in interrupting their date. But Rei looked up and saw her before she turned to go. His face lit up when his eyes landed on her. “Fluss! You made it!” He left the Storm fairy and went to greet Fluss._

_The thought of leaving left her and was replaced by an odd pull toward Rei. “I’m not late, am I?” Fluss asked eying the Storm fairy._

_“No, not at all!” Rei smiled. He led her to the Storm fairy. “Rizza this is Fluss, the fairy I met last week. Fluss this is my friend Rizza. She was flying by so I asked her to join us. Is that okay?”_

_There was an odd mix of okay and not okay in Fluss’s head. She ultimately sided with okay. If Rizza was here then her friends couldn’t accuse this of being a date anymore. “It’s alright. What are you playing?”_

_Rei showed her the game. They had drawn a grid in the dirt and were marking spaces on it in a play of sequence and strategy. She tried it herself and found she wasn’t terrible at it. She had a wonderful time laughing and joking with Rizza and Rei, though Rizza kept making jokes she was uncomfortable with. But she got comfortable after a while and was glad to be included._

_After a bit Rizza suggested another game Fluss had never heard of before. “It’s a lot of fun, but we’re going to need caterpillars.” Rizza said._

_“I’ll go get some!” Rei offered._

_After Rei left, something happened that made Fluss block out much of what she would have remembered otherwise. She turned to Rizza to ask her something but Rizza had her own question._

_“Are you dating anyone?”_

_Immediately flustered Fluss stammered “N-no…”_

_“Are you interested in Rei?” Rizza asked, getting too much in her personal space._

_“I – I don’t know!” Fluss replied anxiously._

_“Well you_ should _be!” Rizza said matter-of-factly._

_Fluss felt her heart pounding. She couldn’t seem to get a good breath no matter how she tried. All she knew now was that she wanted to flee._

_“Okay I’m back! Let’s play!” Rei called._

_Fluss tried to focus on the game but absolutely could not. Half way through she made a poor excuse to leave and fled upstream as quickly as she could._

_\- - -_

_It had been a long time since that day, and Fluss still felt horrible about how she left that day. She avoided visiting Paws at work for fear of seeing Rei. But still, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had seemed so kind and friendly. He really could have been a wonderful friend for her. But then Rizza’s statement would float through her mind._ You should be.

_She told Elowen what had happened and Elowen, knowing Fluss’s tendency to let things bother her, assured her that Rizza was out of line for putting her on the spot like that. “Also,” Elowen had said. “You don’t have to date Rei if you don’t want to.”_

_Fluss knew that. Of course she knew that. She knew she didn’t have to date anyone. But still things felt so wrong. She still felt an affectionate pull toward Rei that she had trouble ignoring._

_Finally one summer morning she’d had enough. She fought through her nerves and went to the home of the Animal Talents. First she found Paws, apologized for not visiting her at home and asked her to point her in Rei’s direction._

_She could feel her heart starting to race as Rei came into view. He was working with a group of baby bunnies. For a moment Fluss just watched while he fed and cleaned them. Rei glanced in her direction, then turned quickly to face her, clearly surprised by her presence._

_“Fluss… what are you doing here?”_

_“I’m sorry…” she started. She explained to him everything that had happened with Rizza. How nervous it had made her. She told him how much she had enjoyed spending time with him that first day and how she wanted to keep spending time with him._

_Rei didn’t reply at first. He kept a straight face while he fed the bunnies. Fluss felt her throat go tight._ Maybe I shouldn’t have come… _The bunnies’ mother appeared and they snuggled up to her. Rei smiled satisfied and turned back to Fluss. “Thank you for telling me. I thought I’d done something to upset you.” To her surprise he chuckled. “Rizza… she thinks she has to fix me up with someone for some reason.”_

_“Well, she tried to fix you up with a girl who’s given up on romance.” Fluss sighed._

_Rei frowned. Fluss was sure he was going to say something like ‘That’s sad.’ Or ‘Why would you give up on romance?’ or something like that. But instead he said “Would you like to join me for lunch?”_

_“I’d love to.” Fluss said smiling._

_Over lunch she started to relax again. She was glad she was able to smooth things over with Rei. She told him about how her friends had teased her about them hanging out before. He told her he’d had a great time up until she ran off and she apologized again._

_Eventually Rei asked her why she’d given up on romance. “You’re fairly young aren’t you? Surely you still have plenty of chances to meet someone who loves you dearly.”_

_“Oh…” Fluss stared off to the side. “About that…”_

_“If it’s too personal you don’t have to tell me.” Rei assured her._

_Fluss shook her head. “No, it’s okay. It’s because of my ex girlfriend.” She told him all about Shelly and how she’d broken her heart. Rei listened and nodded and agreed that Shelly hadn’t treated her right._

_“I’ve had my own share of failed relationships.” He explained. “My last girlfriend was Tied to someone else when she was with me. She insisted that she would untie their union knot, but whether she did or not, I don’t know. It got too painful to be with her.”_

_Fluss pulled her knees to her chest. “So have you given up on romance too?”_

_Rei shook his head. “Never. If there’s someone out there for me, I don’t want to close myself off to her before I even meet her.”_

_Fluss felt warm in her chest. “Maybe I shouldn’t give up either.”_

_Rei laid a hand on hers and brushed his fingers across her cheek. “You really shouldn’t.”_

_She felt that pull again, and she leaned closer to Rei. He leaned toward her as well, and before she knew it he was kissing her. She was surprised, scared and pleased all at once. Without having to think about it she kissed Rei back._

\- - -

“And… that’s how we got together.” Fluss said with a shrug.

Bobble blinked, coming back to the present. She’d said that so casually he almost missed that she’d ended her story. “Did anything else happen after that?” He asked.

“Oh plenty.” Fluss shrugged. Bobble noticed her cheeks turned a distinct pink.

Rei laughed then. “You always get shy at the end of that story.”

She stood up and crossed her arms. “Well it gets a bit private after that you know,” she said. “If you’d like to tell him about it be my guest. I just assume leaving our private life private.” She walked away toward the water and slowly waded a few steps in.

Bobble stared after her a bit confused. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.” Rei assured him. “Fluss! Don’t go in too deep okay?”

“I won’t!” She called back.

Bobble traced his fingers in the lines of the blanket. “Why’d she get so closed off all of a sudden?”

Rei leaned back on his hands. “Well, like she said it’s a bit private. After that first kiss we got really… y’know… _close_. We fell pretty hard for each other. I’m sure you and your mate can relate.”

Bobble nodded. He absolutely could relate. He remembered how hard those feelings had hit him and how shy he’d been and how hard it was to tell Clank how he felt about him. They tried to keep their relationship private too, but didn’t realize they’d failed so spectacularly at it within their guild. Still it had been difficult to admit to their friends they were together. He wondered if it had been difficult for Fluss to admit to her friends she’d gotten together with Rei after denying so hard she liked him.

He glanced at Rei who was watching Fluss wade further into the water. His eyes seemed to be roaming up and down her figure. Bobble wondered if it was that noticeable when he looked at Clank that way. He bit his lip, remembering how he’d watched while Clank dressed that morning.

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard there Bobble.” Rei said.

Bobble blinked, he didn’t think Rei was paying him any attention. “I’m just thinking about Clank.” He admitted.

“What about him?” Rei asked, facing him now.

Bobble stared ahead, watching Fluss. She was up to her knees now. “Well… I really want to ask him, but I really don’t know if I should yet, you know?”

“Not sure if I can really help there. I don’t know him.” Rei replied. Bobble nodded and curled his arms around his knees. “But I’ll tell you one thing. When you do get Tied, it’s well worth it.”

“Aye?”

“Yeah. See, Fluss and I were together for a few years before we decided to Tie. Like you, I was worried about timing. We both had our own things going on, me with the animals, her with the water stuff. We were both so busy and I wondered if Tying would get in the way of our duties.

“But I loved her. That I knew for sure. I love every over emotional or silly or caring bit of her. Eventually I didn’t care about timing. I just knew I wanted my heart tied to hers. I brought her here one night. The moon was full and the sky was clear.” Rei sniffed, sounding choked up from the memory.

“When I asked her, she laughed so brightly and she was in tears she was so happy.” He wiped his eyes then. “Turns out she’d been waiting to ask me for a while but could never find the right moment. She had her cord ready to tie me back and we had our ceremony a month later.”

“You two certainly seem happy.” Bobble commented.

“We are.” Rei nodded. “But it can be hard from time to time. We have our disagreements like anyone else. But at the end of the day I’d do anything to make her happy. She’d do the same for me. I can’t tell you how many bad days I’ve had that she turned into good ones.”

Bobble smiled, thinking of Clank. _He certainly brightens my day a lot._ He traced his fingers in the sand. Fluss was deep enough in the water that it went half way up her thigh. _I bet she makes Rei nervous doing that._ One look in his direction told Bobble he was right.

“Why does she do that?” Bobble asked. “Didn’t she almost drown out there?”

“More than once.” Rei nodded. “There are some stingrays in the shallows ready to catch her if she get swept out again.”

Bobble gasped. “Isn’t she scared? Aren’t you? Why do you let her do that?”

“She’s not scared, but yes I am. I want to pull her back but she wants to be in the water. She always does.” He laughed a little “I swear she should have been born a mermaid instead of a fairy.” Rei glanced at him. “You’re a Tinker.”

“Aye…” Bobble nodded, caught a bit off guard by the random observation.

“D’you think maybe you could make her… I dunno, a fish suit or something?” Rei asked.

“A _fish suit?_ ” Bobble raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! To help her swim! I’ve asked Steel but he said there was no way to –”

“A fish suit…” Bobble said again.

“Y’know, something with fins and will protect her wings so she doesn’t get dragged down.” Rei said.

Bobble slowly shook his head, the idea was a bit absurd. “I don’t think there’s really a good way to make a… fish suit…” he said. “I suppose Clank and I could look into it.”

“Oh, your mate’s a Tinker too?” Rei asked.

Bobble nodded, feeling a flutter in his stomach. “Aye, we met at his arrival.”

“Tell us about him” Fluss said landing beside Rei. Bobble startled, he was so distracted by the concept of fish suits that he hadn’t noticed her leave the water. Nevertheless he told them about Clank. He told them how they met how quickly they’d become friends, how he realized he’d accidentally fallen in love with him. Fluss made an odd face when he told them about the Hawk incident. “After that I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to tell him how I felt.”

“Hold on… it took _almost dying_ to convince you to tell Clank you liked him?” She asked. “Good grief, you’re worse than I am.”

“Fluss! Be nice!” Rei scolded.

“Well he is! I didn’t have to drown to tell you how I felt! I did that before I even met you!” Fluss argued.

“Fluss…” Rei said in a warning tone.

“No no, she’s right. I really did wait too long to tell him.” Bobble sighed. “I was such a wreck.”

“And now you are again.” Fluss said.

“Okay that’s it. You’re going in time out.” Rei threw his arm around her middle and she started trying to push him off.

“No, it’s okay Rei.” Bobble said. “She’s still right.”

Rei let her go and Fluss smoothed her shirt. “Let me ask you something Bobble. How long have you been thinking about asking Clank to Tie?” She asked.

Bobble shrugged. “A while… since the Dust Feud ended.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Fluss asked.

Bobble shrugged. “I… I don’t know! I just…”

“Are you waiting for the right moment?” She guessed.

“Maybe?” He fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

Fluss half smirked. “Experience tells me that can leave you waiting for a long time.” She winked at Rei. “Look Bobble. I’m a firm believer in Neverland putting us at the right place at the right time, like your leg getting caught before so you’d stay and talk to us.”

“You think Neverland did that?” Bobble asked.

“I do. But as much as I believe in Neverland pushing us in the right direction, I also feel like you can’t just wait for things to happen. You gotta take a leap of faith, y’know? Stop waiting for the right moment and _make_ the right moment.”

“So… just ask him?” Bobble said.

Rei smirked. “Either that or keep asking strangers about their personal lives. It’s your choice.”

Fluss smiled and laid a hand on Bobble’s arm. “If you two are meant for each other then everything will be okay.”

Bobble swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay.” He clenched his fist. “Okay, you’re right.” He got to his feet and smiled confidently. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask him.”

Rei nodded, approvingly and Fluss smiled wide. “Good luck to you then.” Rei said.

Bobble bowed politely to the both of them. “Thank you both so much.”

Fluss waved nonchalantly, “No worries. Now go on. You don’t need to waste your time with us anymore. You’ve got an important question to ask someone.” She winked at him.

“Right,” Bobble agreed. He thanked them one more time and hurried off. He had some work to do before he saw Clank tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To "Rei and Fluss" I hope you liked it, and I hope you're doing well.  
> To my other readers, Thanks again for reading and have a lovely day!  
> ~RK


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning all!  
> I seem to be feeling much better now, thank goodness.  
> Thanks for the concern, it means a lot.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading,  
> ~RK

Bobble was determined and confident now. He was going to ask Clank, and he was going to do it tonight on their picnic. He just had one last thing to do. He needed to find a cord to put on Clank’s wrist.

He knew how proposals worked from all the books he’d read. First you select a cord to represent yourself. When you ask your partner to Tie with you, you are to tie that cord to their left wrist. They then have two options. If your partner accepts you, then they will tie a cord they choose to represent themself to your left wrist. Those cords would then be used in the union ceremony to tie a union knot.

However if your partner were to refuse…

Bobble shook his head. He didn’t even want to consider the possibility that Clank might turn him down. He was certain that if he were to ask that Clank would accept him. _And so I will ask him._

He went to the sunflower fields. There he saw Rosetta harvesting seeds from the large flowers. He floated up behind her, cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder.

Rosetta turned. “Oh!” she nearly dropped her basket of seeds. She gave him a bright smile. “Now there’s a face I haven’t seen in a while! How’re you doin’ Phineas – sorry, I mean Bobble.”

He grinned. “I’m doing well. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment. I need help with something.”

“Oh sure! Lemme just let Iris know.”

Bobble waited for her by the edge of the flower patch. His mind was wandering to when he first became intrigued with the concept of Tying. Right as the Dust Feud was ending and the Tinkers and Dust Keepers were working together behind their guild leaders’ backs to end it, someone had mentioned about Mary and Gary’s relationship and the union knot they had together.

The idea of that knot had bounced around Bobble’s mind for months. He remembered once while he and Clank were working together Clank had idly said “I didn’t realize Fairy Mary was with Fairy Gary.”

“I didn’t either.” Bobble had replied.

Clank had paused then. “I wonder what it really means… having one of those union knot things.”

Bobble remembered offering to look in the library for more information, but what Clank said next was what caused his obsession with Tying.

_“Maybe we could tie one someday.”_

Bobble’s heart fluttered. Someday was a lot closer than Clank realized. As soon as Rosetta appeared by his side he explained to her his intentions. She squealed and hugged him tightly.

“It’s about time! I was beginning to think we were gonna have to trick you two into askin’ each other!” Rosetta exclaimed. “Oh you’re both gonna be so happy!”

Bobble laughed. “I certainly hope so! Will you come with me to find a cord for him?”

“Of course!” Rosetta said happily. She seemed even more excited than he was. She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the woods. There she flew in the high branches, looking at the different materials Bobble could use as a cord.

Meanwhile Bobble stayed on the ground and looked among the roots and grasses. He felt he’d already flown too much that day and figured he’d rather walk now than not be able to fly when he went back to work tomorrow.

Being on the ground reminded him of the Dust Feud. It had been rather awful going all those weeks without flying. Many Tinkers had considered it a nightmare. But for some reason he wasn’t among that bunch.

_I can’t tell you how many bad days I’ve had that she turned into good ones._

He grinned as Rei’s words passed through his mind. Clank certainly had made that whole mess more bearable.

\- - -

_On a particularly hard day during the feud, Bobble had dealt with a sparrowman who apparently was one of Dozer’s loyal friends. He’d already been having a hard day as another wave of stress and panic had hit him. He’d had a much harder time dealing with that since Fairy Mary separated him from Clank._

_But what was hurting him most was what Dozer’s old friend had said._ You and your dopey boyfriend are the reason the Dust Keepers hate us! If it weren’t for your stupid relationship, things would be fine and we wouldn’t be stuck walking everywhere!

_It couldn’t be true though, could it? Bobble hated to admit it, but he did kind of agree with the angry sparrowman. What was worse was he kept throwing out more accusations. Though the words that stung the most had to be_ Are you going to get _me_ banished too? _He knew he was the reason Dozer was gone, and apparently his friends seemed to think that Bobble was willing to get anyone banished if they teased him._

_He wouldn’t. He wasn’t like that. He didn’t even want that to happen to Dozer._

_The thoughts ate him up so much throughout the day his throat hurt from choking back tears. Luckily Clank found him before he’d made it home. He all but collapsed in his arms and shuttered. Dozer’s friend wasn’t around now so he didn’t care who else saw him like this. But he refused to cry._

_Seeing something was clearly distressing him, Clank rubbed his back and offered, “Wanna go for a walk?”_

_“Aye… that would be nice.” Bobble agreed._

_They had walked a good distance from Tinker’s Nook and stayed along the stream. Bobble vented loudly about the angry sparrowman, knowing the Water Fairies were still gone and he wouldn’t be disturbing them. He felt his eyes sting and pushed his goggles up to wipe away the angry, upset tears that were building there. Clank rested a hand on his lower back to guide him while he couldn’t see. Bobble liked the touch, so he kept his goggles up so Clank would leave his hand in place._

_“So he’s a roach like Dozer.” Clank said, “we’ve dealt with this too much already. He’s got no reason to give you grief over this Dust Keeper fight.”_

_“But Clank –”_

_“No. No buts.” Clank said. “It’s bad enough we’re separated all day, but for him to deliberately make you feel bad for being with me is flat out wrong.”_

_Bobble sighed. “I guess.”_

_Clank eyed him and Bobble swore the corner of his mouth turned up. “Put your goggles back on. I wanna show you something.” He pulled his hand away from Bobble’s back and moved closer to the stream, kneeling beside it._

_“What are you doing?” Bobble asked as he pulled the goggles over his eyes again._

_Clank dipped his hands in the water. “Silvermist taught me a trick before she went to the Mainland. C’mere.” He jerked his head, gesturing Bobble over to him. Bobble knelt beside him while Clank cupped his hands near the surface of the water. “Okay, see that water lily over there?”_

_“Aye,” Bobble nodded at the lily half way across the stream._

_“Okay, keep your eye on it.” Clank smirked. There was a breath of stillness, then Clank squeezed his hands together quickly. A stream of water squirted out and hit the lily._

_Bobble laughed in delight. “Amazing Clanky! How’d you do that?”_

_“Here, I’ll teach you.” Clank said._

_“Okay,” Bobble said eagerly. He dipped his hands in the water. Clank scooted closer and cupped his hands around Bobble’s._

_“Alright so what you wanna do when you cup your hands is keep a gap between your palms to hold the water.” He carefully, gently moved Bobble’s hands while he talked. “Keep an opening at the top and keep that at the surface of the water. And you wanna keep a seal everywhere else with your hands.”_

_“Like this?” Bobble asked, trying to follow Clank’s instructions. He shifted Bobble’s hands one more time, just a little._

_“There you go, just like that.” He said. “Now… squeeze your palms together quickly.”_

_Bobble did and the water squirted straight up into their faces. He sputtered and Clank fell back. For a dazed second they didn’t even react. Then Bobble snorted a laugh._

_Clank cracked up too. He wiped the water from his face while Bobble held his side, unable to stop laughing. Everything that Angry Tinker said didn’t matter anymore and his actions died in their laughter._

_Once their giggles subsided Clank leaned back on his hands and smiled at him. “I forgot to tell you to aim.”_

_Bobble splashed him again, still chuckling. “It’s still a neat trick.”_

_Clank scooted to the edge of the water and let his feet dip in the stream. “It managed to cheer you up.”_

_“It certainly did… thank you.”_

\- - -

“What are you laughing at?” Rosetta asked, now floating just over Bobble’s head.

“Hmm?” he looked up at her. “Oh, it’s nothing really. I was just thinking about something silly Clank and I did.”

“Knowing you two that could be any number of things.” She said.

Bobble shrugged, “True.” He stepped up to an oak tree and tugged at some grasses underneath. _Perhaps I could weave a cord out of this?_ “What do you think of this, Ro?”

“Hmm, I dunno. I guess it could work. But it doesn’t really say ‘Phineas Kettletree’ to me, y’know?”

“No I suppose not.” He sighed. He didn’t know how long they’d been looking but none of the materials seemed right just yet.

“How ‘bout this?” Rosetta asked, pulling down a stringy air plant.

Bobble pondered it. “Well… the strands are certainly skinny like me… but…” he ran his fingers over some of the strings and tugged, the mossy plant snapped apart. “Ah, see? This breaks too easily.”

“So definitely not that.” Rosetta agreed.

He groaned. “I didn’t expect this to be so difficult!”

“We’ll find something, Bobble. Don’t worry.” Rosetta hovered higher again.

“I hope so…” Bobble muttered. He strolled among the trees, looking at the ground, then up in the branches and all around. Surely something here would make the perfect union cord. But what?

A sniffling sound caught his attention and he stopped. “Hello?” he called toward the sound. There was no reply. “Hello?” he called again. When there was still no reply, he looked up to Rosetta, curious if she had heard anything. His Garden Talent friend was still searching the branches and didn’t seem aware of the sniffle he’d heard. He shrugged it off and continued forward.

He stopped at the base of a huge tree that had a bunch of vines growing up from the ground and encircling it. Something about the way they grew looked like they were giving the tree a hug. He wondered if they were harming the tree, but something about those vines spoke to him. “Rosetta!” he called. “What about these?”

She came to his level and examined the vines. “Hmm… not too thick, a healthy greenish brown. I think this may work.”

Bobble tugged on the vines. “They seem plenty strong.” He felt a warmth bubble up in his chest. “I… think this is what I’m looking for.”

Rosetta nodded eagerly. “I think it’s perfect!”

It was feeling so real now. He found the right material. Soon he’d be ready to ask. He measured out three pieces and taking his knife from his pouch he cut them and sat down to braid them together.

Rosetta stood over him and watched while he made the tightly woven braid. “So this is it then? You’re really gonna ask him?”

“Aye, tonight over dinner.” His knee bounced and his smile was so wide his face might crack. He tied off the ends and hopped to his feet. He held the cord out to Rosetta. “What do you think?”

“It’s perfect.” She said. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Oooh! Bobble I’m so excited for you!”

Somewhere nearby somebody sneezed. Rosetta released Bobble and they both glanced around curiously. Then a pitiful moan sounded out.

“Hello?” Rosetta called. She floated away from Bobble toward the moan and he followed. Rosetta peered around a large tree trunk and gasped before disappearing behind it. “Elo!”

Bobble stuffed his union cord into his pouch and hurried after her. On the other side of the tree, Rosetta was kneeling beside another Garden Fairy who was leaned up against the tree trunk. She was smaller than both of them with long straight blond hair. Her nose was red and her eyes watered. She hung her head as she sniffled and moaned again.

“Is she alright?” Bobble asked

“I’m fine…” the Garden Fairy moaned.

“Oh Elowen you aren’t either!” Rosetta scolded.

“Elowen?” _I’ve heard that name before._ “Aren’t you Fluss’s friend?”

“Her best friend… why?” Elowen moaned.

“I met her a couple hours ago,” Bobble said.

Elowen lifted her head a bit. She looked miserable. “Fantastic. I’m guessing you must be one of the Tinkers Ro here gossips about all the time. Skinny… red hair… goggles… Phineas is it?”

“Aye. Well, Bobble actually.”

“Mm hmm.” She hung her head again and groaned.

“Elowen you’re not out here alone are you?” Rosetta asked.

“Of course not…” Elowen said “I’ve got another Garden fairy and her Tinker friend with me.”

Rosetta rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, “I meant _besides_ us.” Elowen simply shook her head.

“What’s wrong with her?” Bobble asked.

“She’s allergic to most of the plants we Garden Fairies tend to,” Rosetta gasped then. “Including the moss on this tree! Elowen get up!” She grabbed Elowen’s arm and tried to pull her to her feet, but Elowen just groaned and stayed put.

Bobble tilted his head in confusion. “She’s a Garden Fairy who’s allergic to plants?”

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Elowen groaned.

Rosetta sighed and pulled her arm again. “Alright sugar, c’mon. Let’s get you to the healers. C’mon, up you get.” For her small size Elowen was quite difficult to move. Rosetta shot a pleading look to Bobble then, “little help here?”

“Oh, sorry. Of course.” Bobble went to Elowen’s side and slung her right arm over his shoulder while Rosetta did the same on her left. They hoisted her up and half carried, half dragged her out of the woods toward the healers.

“You know the receptionist’s just going to turn me away again.” Elowen moaned. “She always does. ‘Allergies are hardly an emergency.’” She said in a mock impression of the Healer’s receptionist.

“Oh hush! I’m taking you right to Basil.” Rosetta said sternly. “He’ll see you no matter what that sassy window lady has to say.” Bobble caught Elo’s small smile, but wasn’t sure if it was the ‘sassy window lady’ comment or the mention of this Basil person.

\- - -

They arrived at the Healer’s and Rosetta left Elowen with Bobble while she went to find Basil. He carefully sat her down away from as many plants as he could manage. She still looked tired, but thankfully her eyes were a bit less red.

Bobble sat beside her, noticed an overhanging leaf and swatted it away. Elowen laughed breathily. “What’s so funny?” Bobble asked.

“I’m not allergic to _all_ plants… just _most_ plants, y’know?” She replied tiredly. “That one is okay.” She pointed to the leaf Bobble had swatted.

“Oh… sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She shrugged. “It’s sweet. You remind me of Basil.”

“He’s the Healer Rosetta is looking for?” Bobble asked.

“Mm hmm” Elowen nodded.

Bobble was curious. “Is he your… your um…?”

“Mate?” she offered.

“Aye,” Bobble said glancing away.

“Yeah.” She confirmed. “We’ve been Tied for ages.”

“You were Tied before Paws and Fluss met Steel and Rei, correct?” Bobble asked.

She stared at him curiously. “Now how would you know that?”

“I… met Paws today too. I was asking relationship advice.” He said.

“Ah…” Elowen sniffled and sneezed again. When she straightened back up she gave him a knowing look. “So… going to ask the big question then? Clank’s your mate’s name right?”

Bobble blushed. “Aye…”

“Rosetta gossips a lot.” Elowen said before Bobble could ask. “Most of us Garden Talents have heard of you two. Those of us who pay attention know more detail. From what I’ve heard, it sounds like you two make a good, if not accident prone couple.”

“Thanks.” Bobble said. He pulled his heel up on the seat and hugged his leg. “Y’know it hardly seems fair that you know so much about me when I know next to nothing about you.”

“What’s there to know?” Elowen shrugged. “I’m a Garden Fairy who’s allergic to plants.”

“Who is also apparently Tied to a Healer.” Bobble said. “That must be convenient with your allergies.”

She frowned at him. “Of course it’s convenient… but it’s a lot more than that, Bobble.”

His eyes widened. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply… I just meant….”

She shook her head, grinning. “Don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. You’re right though. It is convenient. For both of us really. I don’t think people realize how much we do for each other. People just think Basil takes care of me and that’s why I’m with him.”

“What do you mean?” Bobble asked.

She glanced his way. “Maybe I should start at the beginning. Would you be interested in a story? One full of sniffles and sneezes?”

Bobble chuckled. “I’d love one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy to be able to slip in the classic "Ironic, isn't it?" line.  
> Also a side note, Basil is pronounced with a short A.  
> Thank you for joining me again!  
> ~RK


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Sorry I'm late on posting this chapter.   
> I straight up forgot what day it was.  
> Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my oldest friend, "Elowen" and her husband.  
> Thank you two for playing along with my silly fairy story.  
> This will be the last chapter dedication of the story, so thank you readers for sticking with me as they were important to me.  
> I do hope you enjoy!  
> ~RK

_Elowen arrived in Pixie Hollow both three months before and after two of the most important people in her life. Soon after her arrival she was befriended by Fluss. The two of them were so close they could have been sisters if Fairies had that sort of thing. The two of them would see each other almost every day and would play their games together._

_One of their favorite things to do was reenact stories they’d hear at Fairy Tale Theater. They loved playing parts and coming up with new plots to their favorite stories. They swore one day they’d ask the Story Talents to tell their versions of the stories._

_But one thing that frequently got in the way of their fun was Elowen’s allergies. More times than either girl could count, Elowen would have to stop in the middle of a scene and rest due to a sudden headache or from being terribly stuffed up. The worst was when Elowen had awful itchy red patches all over her arms and legs. Fluss was terribly worried about her._

_When Elowen had been in Pixie Hollow a little more than three months she and Fluss were acting a scene about Neverland Pirates in the cove where Fluss thought she would be far enough away from the plants that aggravated her not to be bothered by them. But she had been wrong. Half way through their play sword duel, Elowen felt very faint and needed to sit down._

_Fluss sat with her. After a while the Water Fairy asked, “How long since you last checked with the Healers?”_

_“A few weeks…” Elowen sighed. “They keep turning me down.”_

_“Ugh! That’s not fair! They need to stop ignoring you! Emergency or not, you’re still suffering!” Fluss complained._

_“Ha! If only they’d see it that way.” Elowen said. “_ Your sniffles will clear up in no time! _Give me a break. But I suppose if it’s allergies versus a run in with nightshade, they’re gonna treat the nightshade.”_

_“But really, how often do fairies get nightshade poisoning? They can’t possibly see that often enough to not have time for you.” Fluss huffed._

_“Apparently they can.” Elowen shrugged._

_Fluss stood up and took Elowen’s arm and hoisted her up too. Fluss was a full head taller than her and a lot stronger, so Elowen didn’t fight her when she lifted her off the ground. “They’re going to see you_ now! _” she declared._

_She carried Elowen to the Healers. Along the way Elowen continued to say how they weren’t going to have time for her and ignore her again. Fluss sat her down when they arrived and marched right up to the counter to state her demands._

_“May I help you?” The receptionist asked._

_“Yes, you can help me by finding a healer to have a look at my friend.” Fluss said firmly._

_“Uh huh, and what’s wrong with your friend?”_

_Fluss listed the symptoms. Elowen tried to hide her face as she listened to the long list. The receptionist kept going “mm hmm, mm hmm” after every ailment Fluss said._

_“I’m sorry,” the receptionist finally said. “Those are all mild symptoms that will pass with time. I’m afraid it’s not–”_

_“If you tell me it’s not an emergency I will tear this desk of yours apart!” Fluss shouted. Elowen sunk lower in her chair and folded her arms around her head, praying no one would notice her. “Elowen deals with this all the time! Every day for the last three months, since her_ arrival, _she’s had ALL these symptoms and they aren’t getting any better! Now you had better step away from your little box, go in the back and find SOMEONE who can help her or so help me I will flood your booth with swamp water!”_

_“Fluss…” Elowen hissed, “People are staring.”_

_Fluss either didn’t notice or didn’t care. She just leaned closer to the woman in the window. “Now are you going to find my friend a doctor or not?”_

_The receptionist was lost for words and likely would have said no if she had found her voice. Before she could form a response however, a sparrowman appeared at her elbow. He had neat golden hair and brown eyes, was tall like Fluss and clearly not a fan of her shouting. When he spoke however, he did so with kindness._

_“What seems to be the problem?” He asked._

_“My friend has been sick for months and no one will do anything about it.” Fluss growled._

_“It’s allergies. Not an–”_

_“Don’t you say it.” Fluss bit._

_The healer stepped around the counter. “Now now, lets not get aggressive. We don’t want this place flooded with swamp water after all.”_

_Both Fluss and the receptionist fell to a stunned hush. Elowen peeked out between her arms. It was rare to silence her friend when she got angry like this, but this sparrowman did so easily._

_He moved in front of her and smiled down at her. “Are you the one who’s been sick for three months with allergies?”_

_“Uh huh…” Elowen nodded._

_His smile got warmer. “Why don’t we see if there’s a way to fix that. Come on back; room three is open.”_

_Elowen stood to follow him back. He paused by Fluss for a moment and assured her he’d do his best to take care of her. Rather than be pushy like she’d been moments ago, Fluss gave a relieved thank you._

_Once they were back in room three, the healer had her sit. “So, Elowen was it? Was your friend exaggerating those symptoms when she was yelling out in the lobby?”_

_“Sadly, no.” Elowen sniffled. “I’ve had bad allergies since my arrival.”_

_“What’s bothering you the most right now?”_

_She pointed to her head which had begun throbbing on their way from the cove. The healer sat down in front of her, humming in thought._

_“I have some ways to ease a headache, but I can’t guarantee the pain will stop completely,” he said. “May I see your hands please?”_

_“My hands?” Elowen asked._

_“Yes.”_

_She shrugged and held out her hands. He took the left one and rested his thumb and index finger on the flesh between her thumb and finger. “I’m going to squeeze hard, is that okay?”_

_“I guess.”_

_He squeezed and surprisingly, the pain in her head began to fade. After a moment he released and repeated with her other hand._

_“That’s good…” Elo sighed. “Why does that work?”_

_He released again and stood up. “Pressure points. Clara’s been teaching me.” He moved behind her and began rubbing small circles on the sides of her neck. The headache faded more and Elo hummed peacefully. Whatever Clara taught this healer was working wonders. He moved his fingers to her temples and continued rubbing circles there._

_“I do know however, that this will only help for a short while,” he said._

_“Don’t care.” Elowen sighed. “Even a little relief is good.”_

_He laughed. “Well what I mean is that without treating the actual problem, you’re going to be back where you started.” He pulled his hands away and moved in front of her again. “Can you tell me what you’re allergic to?”_

_Elowen barked a laugh. “It’ll be faster to list what I’m_ not _allergic to.” She began listing everything she could think of: grass, sun flowers, orchids, gardenias, parsley, posies, and pine. She expected him to stop her, but she kept listing things and he kept listening and wrote every one of them. “…and marigolds. Um… I think that’s everything.”_

_“That’s quite the list,” he said when she was done._

_“Tell me about it.”_

_He stood and went to the cabinets. “I’m going to need samples of everything,” he said. “I think I can make a medicine that’ll help. But I don’t want you to gather them and aggravate your condition. Do you think your Water Talent friend would be willing to help?”_

_“Fluss? Definitely.”_

_“Great. I’ll give her the list. For now you need to go home and rest. Use the pressure points when your headache comes back. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything for your other symptom today. The medicine will help when I’m finished with it. I’ll send for you when it’s ready.”_

_Elowen gave him a curious look. “Can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“None of the other Healers have been able to help me. Why are you?”_

_He drummed his fingers together. “Well, I could tell you it’s because your friend was being rather loud and it caught my attention. But really I just think it’s unfair that you have been dealing with this for so long. I’ve only just arrived a week ago and I can’t imagine what it’s like to suffer that discomfort for so long. So in short, I just want to help.”_

_Elowen smiled and slowly stood up. What he had done was more help than she had expected. “Thank you… uh…?”_

_“Basil.”_

_“Thank you Basil.”_

_\- - -_

_Elowen went home just as Basil had asked. Fluss eagerly agreed to gather the samples for them and went searching for the plants on the list. But Fluss was about as knowledgable about plants as Elowen was about deep sea currents, so Fluss had to come back time after time to ask what everything was. More than once she had brought back the wrong plant. Elowen didn’t particularly mind that and just replanted the safe plants nearby. It would be nice to have something to care for that didn’t make her feel like death._

_Eventually Fluss reported that all the plants had been found and delivered to Basil. She then stayed with Elowen for the rest of the evening. They both expressed how glad they were that at least_ one _healer was taking her condition seriously, then spent the rest of the night recounting stories from Fairy Tale Theater. When morning came Fluss had to hurry back to the Water Talents before Fairy Larry started looking for her._

_Elowen mostly stayed in the following day, hoping to hear from Basil. She really looked forward to not feeling horrible just from doing her job. But more and more days passed and she still hadn’t heard word from Basil. Elo began to wonder if he had lied. Maybe he wasn’t making her a medicine. Maybe he’d made her headache go away and figured that was enough. Maybe he thought the rest of her symptoms ‘weren’t and emergency’ like the receptionist always said._

_She decided to go back to work. At first she tried to only tend to the plants that didn’t give her problems, but in a few hours she started working with orchids, then sunflowers, and then marigolds. Her head was spinning while she painted the petals on the marigold, but she did her best to ignore it. It got to be too much and she withered and fell to the ground._

_\- - -_

_“Elowen…” the voice sounded so close. “Elowen wake up!”_

_Slowly and groggily her eyes fluttered open. She was propped up against a flower stem with several Garden Talents around her, but kneeling directly in front of her was Basil._

_“What were you doing?” he demanded. He gestured to the flower she had been painting “That’s one of the worst ones! Why didn’t you wait?”_

_“Wait for what?” Elo asked._

_He gave her a hard look. “For this.” He dug into his pouch and produced a sealed bottle. “It’s your medicine. It should help, but I can try again if it isn’t good enough.”_

_She could see in his eyes that he was deeply upset with her but still spoke with kindness. She took the bottle from him, “thank you…”_

_“Take three spoonfuls a day. One in the morning, one at lunch and one at sunset. I want you to come see me in a week and tell me if it helped.” Basil instructed as he helped her to her feet. “Let me escort you home.”_

_The surrounding Garden Talents watched quietly and backed out of their way. Elowen blushed, embarrassed. “That’s okay, I can–”_

_“Would one of you tell Fairy Berry that she’s gone home to rest?” Basil said to the crowd. He didn’t wait for an answer and took Elowen home. When they arrived Elowen took her medicine. It had a weird mix of flavor but wasn’t too bad._

_“You didn’t have to escort me.” She said, not looking at Basil even though she could feel his eyes on her._

_“Didn’t I?” he asked, “I get the feeling you’re just as stubborn as your friend but are too tired to show it.”_

_She quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? How so?”_

_“Well, you went back to gardening without waiting for your medicine. That says to me you thought you were okay enough to do so when you really weren’t.”_

_“Wrong,” she said. “I thought you’d given up on me like all the other healers and weren’t going to bring me the medicine at all.”_

_Basil stepped back, offended. “Why in the world would you think that?”_

_“I’ve been brushed off enough by them. Why should you be any different?” she scowled._

_He frowned. “It’s not fair how they treated you. But it’s not fair to accuse me like that. I told you I was going to help you. I saw your pain, I know you’re suffering. I can’t stand by and do_ nothing _when I know I can help.”_

_“Now_ that’s _stubbornness if I ever heard it.” Elo said._

_“Maybe it is. But I’m just doing what I feel is right.” Basil looked off to the side like he was embarrassed. Elo wondered what the other healers had said to him; if they told him he was wasting his time helping her. She really didn’t want to know if they did._

_“Elowen,” he sighed. “I’m doing everything I can think of to help you. Clara’s taught me more tricks, Elixa’s taught me to make medicine. Still, the others think I’m crazy, doing this much for something that’s ‘just allergies.’ They think I’m just trying to prove something.” He shook his head. “It’s not easy being the youngest in your Talent.”_

_She understood that. “Try being the youngest while being allergic to your Talent. That’s not very fun either.”_

_He laughed a little. “No I suppose it’s not. That’s probably worse.”_

_“A little.” She smirked._

_He glanced out the window, “I should probably be getting back. They might be wondering what’s taking so long.” He turned to her, “Do you promise to stay in and rest if I go?”_

_She rolled her eyes. “I promise.”_

_“Good.” He flashed her a smile, laid his hand on hers and left._

_Elowen could feel her heart beating faster._

_\- - -_

_Over the next couple days Elowen could feel the medicine working. Se was able to return to work after one day of rest, and by the second day she attempted working with some of the plants that only mildly affected her. She found that she had no problem working with them and moved to flowers that did worse damage._

_It was better, but not perfect. She was still sniffling and getting pressure in her temples. Even so, she had felt better than she had in months. When she had time off to spend with Fluss, the Water Fairy noticed the improvement and was so happy at how much better she seemed._

_“I like that Basil guy.” Fluss said. “I’m glad he listened to you.”_

_“Me too.” Elowen agreed._

_When it was time to check back with him, Elowen went. But before she did she spent some time filling her bag with something special for the Healer._

_She arrived at the Healer’s and went right to the desk and said. “I’m here to see. Basil.”_

_“Name?”_

_“Elowen.”_

_“Ah yes, the one with allergies.” The receptionist didn’t look up to see Elo roll her eyes. “He’s in the back most room. He told me you were coming.”_

_The back most room was apparently where the Healers made their medicines and ointments. Basil was hunched over a table mixing different herbs together. Elowen sidled up next to him. “Hey.”_

_He glanced up. “Elowen! Hello!” he stood up and bowed deeply to her. “I was just working on a salve that should help next time your skin itches.”_

_Another healer, Elixa passed through, “It seems you’re his favorite patient.”_

_“Elixa…” Basil lowered his head shyly._

_“He’s been working on different mixes for hours. All for you.” Elixa grinned._

_Elowen raised an eyebrow and Basil blushed. “Well… I knew you were coming by today.”_

_Elo shrugged off her bag. “That’s very kind of you. I can’t wait to try them.” She handed him the bag. “These are for you.”_

_Basil opened the bag and his face lit up. “Hey! This is great! I’ve been needing these!” he carefully pulled out the different herbs and sorted them into varius piles._

_“Fluss and I were researching for ah… a game. We found a book on medicinal herbs I thought they’d be helpful so I grew some for you over the week._

_“Thank you!” he beamed, “What do you mean ‘researching for a game?’”_

_Elo flushed and looked away. She and Fluss didn’t normally tell others about their fun. They worried people might find it weird or would tell them to stop pretending to be Story Talents. “We like to act out stories sometimes… and we like to be accurate.”_

_Basil smiled. “Sounds fun!”_

_Elowen blinked, she was certain Basil would think them weird like everyone else. Maybe Basil was weird too?_

_“Maybe I could join sometime? Or maybe I could watch?” he asked._

_“Maybe.” She shrugged, “If Fluss doesn’t mind.”_

_He smiled and there was a beat of quiet where Elowen wondered what was really going through his head. Basil spoke before she could ask. “How did the medicine work for you?”_

_She told him how the medicine had helped and where it still lacked. Basil took note of it all and said he’d work on a new one for when what she had ran out. He claimed the new one would work even better. Elowen thanked him for his help, but took her sweet time in leaving that day._

_Over the next several months Elowen kept growing herbs for Basil and he kept improving on her medicine. Eventually their meetings began to include more than just the exchange of herbs and medicine. They went for casual flights, Elowen told him about every flower they passed. Basil always listened then would say exactly how any plant could be used for a treatment._

_Eventually Elowen asked Fluss if Basil could join their story games. Fluss happily agreed and even though he didn’t quite follow what they were trying to do, he enjoyed being an observer and would applaud their scenes as if they were real Story Talents._

_Basil started making reasons to see Elowen alone, and eventually Fluss started deliberately giving them space. Elowen didn’t mind at all. She really was enjoying getting to know Basil. She definitely saw him as a friend and not just the sparrowman who had actually treated her._

_One day the two of them were in the meadow with tea, watching butterflies float overhead. Basil kept looking away from the sky and glancing at Elowen. He sat up and asked her. “Is there something between us?”_

_Elowen sat up as well and glanced down. “A tea cup?” she asked pointing at her cup that was in between them._

_He laughed. She didn’t know why. “No, no, no. I mean… Do you like me? As in, a romantic way?”_

_“Oh…” She suddenly felt dumb about the tea cup. But then his question sank in. “OH…” did she? Did she like him romantically? She looked at him, he smiled anxiously. He’d been so great to her since they met and helped her even when other Healers told him it wouldn’t help. She was always happy to see him and honestly looked forward to spending time alone with him. “…maybe?”_

_“I hope so…” Basil said. “Otherwise this might make things awkward.”_

_He leaned closer and kissed her._

\- - -

“Elowen!” Rosetta waved from the hall to the treatment rooms. She was gesturing for them to come to her. Bobble had hoped to hear a bit more of her story, but he helped her to her feet and led the tired Garden Fairy to Rosetta.

“Basil will be out in a moment.” Rosetta said.

“Good.” Elowen sighed.

“He sounds really nice.” Bobble said. He hoped he could prompt her to tell him about Basil’s proposal or their ceremony. He hoped he could maybe meet Basil before he left.

“He is.” Elowen agreed, but said no more about their courtship.

Bobble’s shoulders slumped, but he didn’t press anymore.

“Has my favorite patient graced me with her presence?” called a sparrowman’s voice. Bobble turned. He thought he recognized the voice. Upon seeing the Healer – his golden hair, well kept beard and kind brown eyes and welcoming smile – a flash of Clank’s scarred back went through his mind. He was filled with recognition.

“I know you!” Bobble blurted out.

Basil laughed. “Mr. Kettletree, good to see you. Were you needing a healer today?”

Bobble shook his head. “Oh, no. I was just helping Elowen.”

“Were you now?” Basil turned his smile to Elowen.

She smiled, still clearly worn out but also very clearly happy to see Basil. “He and Rosetta were very helpful. I was just telling Bobble about how we met.”

“Really? I thought Fluss was the one who liked to tell long drawn out ‘how we met’ stories.” Basil smirked.

Elowen shoved him lightly, also smiling. “He asked,” she said. “Apparently he’s been asking around for romance stories all day.”

Basil shot him a curious look. “…Why?”

Elowen nudged him in the ribs. “He’s going to ask… um… whatever his name was to Tie with him.”

“Clank?” Basil looked to Bobble. “You’re going to ask Clank to Tie with you?”

Bobble nodded. “I plan to anyway…”

Basil gave him a warm smile and pat him on the shoulder. “That’s wonderful Mr. Kettletree. I wish you both a happy union.”

“Oh, um… thank you.” Bobble replied.

“You’re welcome. Now if you excuse us, we’d better get Elowen sorted out.” Basil took Elowen’s hand and led her away from Rosetta and Bobble. “Did you forget your medicine again?”

“No, I ran out.” Elowen replied as they disappeared around the corner.

Bobble stared after them. He was thinking about how sweet all three of the couples he’d talked to today were toward each other. It made him think of Clank and he smiled.

Rosetta sidled up beside him. “So… how d’you know Basil?”

“Hmm?” Bobble blinked and focused on Rosetta. “Oh, right. Remember when Clank and I nearly got eaten by that hawk and Clank’s back got cut up?”

“And you broke your arm, yes. That was rather distressing for all of us.” Rosetta replied.

“Well, once I knew what had happened to Clank I went back with him for his appointments. Basil was the healer who took care of Clank. Stitched up his back and made his ointment. I never knew his name before, but he did wonders for Clank.” Bobble said.

“Ah, I see.” Rosetta said. They strolled away from the Healers and onto the path. “So you and Elo were having quite the conversation. She told you all about how she met her beautiful beaux?”

“Aye, she was telling me how they help one another, and it seems they do quite a bit.”

“Honey that’s an understatement.” Rosetta smiled. “But you’re right.”

Bobble laid his hand on his pouch, wanting to grip the union cord inside. “Everyone I’ve talked to today has made Tying sound so wonderful.”

“Well, shouldn’t it be?” Rosetta asked. “I mean, loving someone enough to unify your hearts has got to be something wonderful and special, doesn’t it? And you’ve been lucky enough to have that kind of relationship with Clank. I’m honestly a little jealous.”

Bobble swallowed. “You don’t think I’m rushing into this, do you? Clank and I haven’t been together nearly as long as any of them.”

Rosetta put a gentle arm around him. “Phineas, we all know how much you love Clank. I really don’t see much point in putting this off if you want to Tie with him.”

He took a deep shuttering breath. “I’m just… so nervous. And excited. This will change everything!”

“It’ll be okay.” She said. “You and Clank are great together. You’ll make this union thing work no matter what. It’s only gonna change things how you want it to.”

Bobble smiled. He wrapped his arms around Rosetta’s shoulders and squeezed her tight. “Thank you.”

She pat his back. “No problem sugar. Now it’s gettin’ late. So if you’re gonna ask him tonight you’d better go get ready,” she winked.

“Okay.” Bobble smiled and hurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with encouragement from one Bobble's oldest friends, he is off to face his future.  
> I think we're roughly half way through the story now.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> ~RK


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This week I have to give credit where it's due.  
> I had some help from my friend who serves as the inspiration for Rei in writing a scene in this chapter.  
> He really helped in getting the dialogue to flow correctly, so thanks for your help Rei!  
> And thank all of you for reading and for the nice comments you've left  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~RK

Bobble landed in Tinker’s Nook having flown most of the way. If he wasn’t careful he’d surely be walking all day tomorrow. As quickly and unobtrusively as possible he jogged through the workshop toward home, wanting to unload the unnecessary weight in his belt before dinner.

He had been thinking of the advice everyone had been giving him all day: Bring out the better in each other, help make the bad days good, and do what you can to help each other. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that he was ready to ask Clank. They did all these things for each other. Whether it was making him take a break once in a while or defending him from someone like Dozer–

“Bobble!” Fairy Mary’s voice crashed into his thoughts. He quickly spun around and froze. She was flying right toward him with Fairy Gary by her side, and she did _not_ look happy to see him. “Bobble, the day is nearly done! Where have you been all day? And where is Clank?”

Bobble tilted his head to the side. “Wasn’t Clank working with Tweak all day?”

“No, he certainly was not. Tweak was working with Swizzel on wash bins.”

“Oh.” _Odd…_ “Well, then I don’t know where Clank is. I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

She sighed, frustrated.

“Mary…” Gary said calmly.

“I’m fine.” She waved Gary off. “Alright then, where have _you_ been all day?”

“Oh… I was just… um…” he felt the blush creep into his cheeks. He couldn’t look the guild leaders in the eye as he dug in his pouch and brought out the union cord. He didn’t bother lying. He told them everything that he’d done that day.

When he had finished he still couldn’t look at Fairy Mary. He truly expected her to be angry with him and scold him for ditching work for such a reason. He tried not to think of how she had shouted at them when she discovered their relationship, or when she would scold them for the tiniest bit of flirting at work. He did not want her to yell at him again. He hated being in trouble. Trembling, he held the cord tightly, waiting for the reprimand to come.

Mary lay her hand on Bobble’s cheek. He gasped and glanced up at her smiling face. “Phineas, that’s wonderful.”

Stunned, he replied, “You… you’re not angry?”

Mary shook her head. “No, of course not. I’m a bit peeved you didn’t tell me before skipping work, but I understand.” She looked to Gary who was also smiling, but not nearly as wide as Mary. “Do you remember our ceremony, Gary?”

“Of course,” Gary replied. “And I remember how you asked me all those years ago.”

She took Bobble’s shoulder. “I’m so happy for you, and you said you’re planning on asking him soon?”

“Aye, tonight,” he confirmed.

“Then I won’t hold you up any longer.” Mary said. “And when you do ask him, remember you have my blessing.”

Bobble sighed happily. This had gone much better than he had ever expected. “Thank you Fairy Mary.”

She gave him one last smile then said “Alright Gary, you and I should head to dinner.”

“Go on ahead,” Gary said. “I’ll catch up in a bit.” Mary shot him a confused look. Bobble watched the expressions shift between them as if they were having a silent conversation.

After a moment Mary nodded. “I’ll save us a place.”

Once she had flown away, Gary turned his attention to Bobble. He felt his chest and throat go tight as he held Gary’s steady gaze. “Walk with me.” The Dust Keeper said. Silently Bobble fell into step with Gary.

_What in the world could he want?_ Bobble wondered. He followed Gary to a secluded area just outside Tinker’s Nook. Neither had said a word on the way there.

Gary stopped and looked over Bobble for a moment, making his nerves jump wildly. “Bobble, let me start by saying I’m very happy for you and Clank. He will certainly say yes when you ask him.”

“Th-thank you?” Bobble stammered.

“I’d like to offer you some advice.”

“Oh that’s not–”

“Please, just listen.” Gary said. “It’s important and probably didn’t occur to any of the fairies you spoke to today to tell you this, and I wish someone had told me when Mary and I were unified.”

Bobble shifted uncomfortably. “Um… okay…”

“Alright,” Gary sighed. He cleared his throat, rubbed his hands together and clenched his fists a couple times. “So… when you two have your ceremony… when everything is official, it’s likely one or both of you is going to feel nervous about your first time as a Tied couple.”

“Huh?”

“It’s perfectly understandable that you might feel pressured to make it more special. Better than any other time. But it’s best not to worry about it.” Gary explained.

Bobble felt his stomach knot up. “I… I don’t understand.”

Gary’s cheeks were turning pinker every time he spoke. “What I’m saying Bobble, is that you shouldn’t try and force it to be special, or unique, or meaningful. Let things happen as they would naturally. What will make it special — truly special — is the love between the two of you.”

Bobble had an idea of what Gary meant but he really hoped he was mistaken. “What are you talking about?” he squeaked.

Gary stopped trying to explain. He looked Bobble over again. The Tinker was nervous and wringing his hands together. Realization hit him, “Phineas… have you not…?”

“Have I not what?”

Gary cleared his throat again. “Have you and Clank not shared…. how do I say this… um….physical intimacy?”

His throat tightened further. A deep burning blush filled his face. “W-what?”

“Mated.” Gary said flatly. “Have you two mated?”

Bobble stumbled back with a squeak. He couldn’t imagine how red he must be right now. “How is that an appropriate thing to ask?!” Bobble blurted.

Gary shook his head. He was very pink in the face too. “Well… I care about the two of you. I want you to be happy, but I know how it is to stress out oneself over something like this.” He paused, allowing them both a moment to collect their composure.

“So… _have_ you?” he asked again.

“No!” Bobble blurted. “No, we haven’t!”

“Oh…” Gary groaned, his cheeks red enough to rival an apple. “Oh dear… Phineas…”

“What? It’s not a big deal is it?” Bobble asked, flustered.

“Well,” Gary started uncomfortably, “mating is an important part of a relationship. How often or in what manner each partner desires….intimacy. It’s important, it’s both everything and nothing. It’s a need that varies for every individual, that can even change over time. Both of you need to know how you…work in that way. If you two haven’t…”

Bobble covered his ears and turned his back to Gary. “I don’t want to talk about this!”

Gary grasped him by the shoulders and gently turned him back around. Bobble reluctantly took his hands from his ears. “Phineas, listen _._ Mating is a major expression of love and trust between a couple,” Gary said with what he thought was an encouraging tone of voice.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about this!” Bobble cried.

Gary put his arm over his shoulder. “I’m trying to help you lad. Phineas, did something happen to you? Were you hurt?”

Bobble had been trying very hard not to think about this for the past few months. Unsuccessfully. He repeated the words in his head.

_Were_ _you_ _hurt?_

_Were_ you _hurt?_

His insides twisted and he felt a heavy shroud of shame over him. He shook his head. “It’s none of your business!”

“Okay, you’re right. It’s not my business. But Phineas-”

“STOP!” Bobble shouted, the sick feeling inside him growing worse. He pulled away from Gary and tried to fly away. Gary was quicker and grabbed his hand again.

“I’m only trying to help Phineas! I’m not saying you shouldn’t Tie with Clank! Please, just listen!”

“NO!” Bobble shouted and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, yanked his arm free. He took off without a thought; without a glance backward. He didn’t want to know if Gary was following him. His embarrassment swelled in him along with the sickness and shame and he flew fast, trying to escape it. Gary’s words chased him as he flew, and he thought back to _that_ night he’d shared with Clank.

\- - -

_Although he and Clank had never mated before, it wasn’t because they’d never tried. Once before the Dust Feud they’d almost done it._

_Bobble had just gotten his bandages off his arm that morning and decided to stay over with Clank at his house for the night. He couldn’t remember anything in particular that started it. It had just been a normal day for them, and it wasn’t uncommon now for them to sleep together at night by that point. They were just sitting together talking and laughing as usual. They’d just shared hot tea and honey comb cakes for dinner and had begun talking shop. New invention concepts bubbled between them and Bobble quickly started sketching them out._

_“I’m so glad to have my arm back.” Bobble said as he drew up new blueprints with his dominant hand._

_“Me too.” Clank smiled. “And I’m glad I can fly again too.”_

_“Aye, it’s so good to be back to normal.”_

_Clank frowned. “Yeah, but… I wish my back didn’t itch so much.”_

_Bobble set down his pencil. “Didn’t that healer give you something for that?”_

_“Oh right!” Clank said. “Can you help me?”_

_“Of course.” Bobble smiled. “Take your shirt off. Where’d you put the container?”_

_“Over by the bed.” Clank said, pulling his shirt over his head._

_Bobble sat behind him on the bed and used the lotion the healer – who he knew now was named Basil – had given them instead of the ointment. He massaged it into Clank’s skin along the pink scars. It was just like he’d done when the wounds were fresh._

_When he finished he got up to put the lotion away. Clank grabbed his hand before he got a step away and pulled him back to the bed._

_“Sit down.” Clank said softly. Bobble did, keeping the container in his lap. Clank held his hand in both of his own and gently squeezed the soft spot of his hand. He rolled his thumb around the back of Bobble’s hand up to the knuckles and pulled on each of his fingers til the cartilage popped. He then slid his hand along the back of Bobble’s and up his arm to Bobble’s elbow._

_He paused. In the stillness Bobble saw Clank’s gaze trail up from his hands to meet his eye. They smiled at each other, and Bobble breathed a small laugh. “Thanks…”_

_“You’re welcome…” Clank replied. He reached forward and slid Bobble’s goggles to his forehead with more care than Bobble thought necessary. Then Clank lifted his hand to cup Bobble’s cheek and leaned in slowly until their lips met._

_The lotion dropped to the floor, forgotten. Bobble rested his hand on Clank’s thigh and let the rest of the world melt away. He wasn’t sure if it was because Clank had massaged out his arm, or if it was because they were finally healed. Whatever caused this moment, Bobble was grateful for._

_He slid his hand up Clank’s leg to his hip, up his side and to his chest. He liked the feeling of his warm bare skin under his hands. He’d felt it plenty of times before, but this context was so much more enjoyable._

_Clank’s hands found the front of Bobble’s shirt and the kiss broke as Clank undid the buttons and opened it. He slid his hands inside Bobble’s shirt and softly ran his fingers along Bobble’s sides. Bobble shivered with the tickling sensation. He wanted more. He wanted to be closer, to feel more of Clank. He climbed into his lap and curled his arms around Clank’s neck and crushed their lips together again._

_Clank dragged his hands around to Bobble’s back and slowly dragged his fingertips up his spine. Bobble could feel the slight scratch of his nails and moaned, arching his back so their stomachs pressed together. He broke away, panting and buried his face in Clank’s shoulder while Clank continued to drag lines down Bobble’s back, brushing against his wings now and again._

_Bobble tangled his fingers in Clank’s hair, dragged his nails along his scalp, all the while holding Clank tighter with his other arm. He inhaled sharply as Clank nipped at his ear and breathed hotly on his neck._

_His toes curled at the sensation. He caught his teeth in Clank’s shoulder, tightened his fingers in his hair and tugged. He squeezed his knees around Clank’s hips. He was so excited, so eager to feel what would happen next._

_Clank stood, holding Bobble under his thighs and lay him down on the bed. Bobble folded his wings neatly beneath him and clutched at the blankets while he watched Clank. He stood over Bobble, tucked his hands under his shirt at his shoulders and slowly slid the shirt off Bobble’s arms. Bobble arched upward to make it easier to slide the shirt free, and was tempted to undress completely._

_Before he could, Clank was over him on his hands and knees. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Bobble shivered at the look in Clank’s. Hungry, lustful, wanting, warm and beautiful. Bobble threw his arms around him and pulled him down. He kissed him again, he never wanted to stop kissing him. He could feel his own hunger, his own desire growing inside him. He wanted Clank now more than he’d ever thought possible._

_Clank slid a hand behind Bobble’s head. He toyed with the ginger mess of hair while his other hand laced fingers with Bobble. He moved away from Bobble’s lips and trailed warm soft kisses on his temple, down to his cheek, then to his jaw. He slid his hand lower til it fit in the curve of Bobble’s neck just as his kisses trailed down the other side. He kissed just below the jaw, and slowly trailed lower down his neck. It was all so warm, so sweet and wonderful._

_But suddenly it wasn’t._

_Bobble went rigid. The warmth that had filled his body was suddenly replaced with a chill cold as ice. He could no longer feel Clank’s soft caress or gentle kisses. In their place he felt rough hands encircling his throat. Involuntarily his throat tightened as the ghost hands constricted. He choked out a distressed cry. A face lifted over him, but it wasn’t Clank. He didn’t see his warm brown eyes. Instead he saw hard, crazed green ones._

_He reacted before he realized it; was running before he could stop it. He found himself outside on his hands and knees, shaking with fear and digging his fingers into the ground._

_He sucked down large gulps of air. Slowly his senses returned to normal. A cool breeze blew and crickets chirped all around him. No one else was around. He relaxed his grip in the dirt and tried to calm his breathing. His pulse still pounded in his ears._

_A warm blanket draped over his back. Startled, he looked over his shoulder at Clank. He’d put his shirt back on and was carrying Bobble’s. He had a red mark on his right cheek and Bobble winced at it. That hadn’t been there before and Bobble knew he must have done that when he panicked. He stared back at the ground, ashamed._

_“Are you okay?” Clank asked._

_Bobble shivered and pulled the blanket tight around himself. Clank didn’t ask again and sat beside him. Bobble dared a glance at him and shied away at the red mark._

_“What did I do?” Bobble whispered._

_Clank sighed. “You screamed, elbowed me in the face, kicked me in the stomach and ran out here.”_

_Bobble groaned and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. He’d struck Clank. In the middle of all those sweet, pleasurable things he’d hurt him._

_“You saw him again, didn’t you?” Clank guessed and Bobble nodded. “I’m sorry…”_

_“No…” Bobble breathed, sitting back. “No Clank, I hit you. I’m supposed to apologize.”_

_Clank shrugged and waved it off. “Don’t worry about it.” He acted like he didn’t mind, but Bobble knew he must be upset. “I’m sure worse things have happened during mating. We’ll just have to be more careful next time.”_

Next time? Worse things have happened? _Bobble thought,_ What things? What could possibly be worse than hitting your partner in fear?

_Clank stood up. “It’s a little cold out here. Let’s go back inside.”_

_Bobble shrugged off the blanket. “You go ahead. I’d like to be alone for a bit.”_

_Clank picked up the blanket. “Okay…” He lay Bobble’s shirt beside him and moved to kiss his cheek. Bobble flinched away. Clank sighed. “G’night.” He went inside._

_When he was gone, Bobble pulled on his shirt and rose to his feet. It was easy to fall into an old habit. With his anxiety running wild he went right to his work station and tinkered til dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, Rei helped with the Fairy Gary scene.  
> I really appreciate his help.  
> Thank you all so much for reading.  
> See you next week!  
> ~RK


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening all.  
> I don't have a lot to say this week.  
> So I'll just say Thank you for joining me once again.  
> ~RK

Bobble practically flung himself at the shelves when he reached the library. He was completely frantic as Gary’s advice kept ringing in his head. Flashes of _that night_ ran through his mind, remembered with shame rather than fondness. He quickly scanned over the sections and wrenched a book from the shelf and tore through the pages faster than he could possibly read.

His jaw clenched. Fairy Gary had to be wrong. He just _had_ to be! It couldn’t possibly be as big a deal as he made it out to be. There was no way in all of Neverland. Otherwise one of the others would have mentioned it, right?

He remembered Steel feeling awkward about telling him anything, and Paws being more excited about showing off the pregnant wolf. So maybe they might not have said anything. He thought of Fluss getting nervous at the end of her story, saying it got too personal after that. So perhaps she wouldn’t have said anything either. Rei might have, but was more concerned with Fluss’s safety in the ocean. Then there was Basil and Elowen. They were busy treating Elo’s allergies, so they wouldn’t have even had time if the thought had even occurred to them to mention mating at all.

With a desperate, frustrated sound he threw the book in his hands down and grabbed for another. And another, and another. He shifted to the books about Tying and grabbed them too, hoping maybe he’d missed some information that might help. He scanned desperately for anything that would say that Gary was wrong and that mating wasn’t that important, but only saw the same things he’d read for months.

_Is he right? Is it really_ that _important?_

He threw another book. He knew perfectly well that Clank still wanted him that way. He could see it in the way Clank looked at him, full of desire. He remembered Clank looking at him that way just last night. And honestly? Bobble wanted it too. But he couldn’t forget that night. He couldn’t erase the memories that plagued him. He could still feel the kisses on his neck and the tightening of his throat. And he could still picture vividly the mark he’d left on Clank’s face. He threw down another book and cursed.

“Phineas!” Scribble shouted from below. He managed to catch one of the books and then dodged another. He gave the tome a forlorn look for just a second before calling up again. “ _Phineas!_ ” he flew up and grabbed Bobble and turned him away from the shelves. Bobble’s magnified eyes looked even wider than usual.

“What’s wrong?” Scribble asked, now slightly less concerned about his books.

Bobble shook his head. He didn’t find anything to contradict Gary. Not once when he’d considered asking Clank did he even think about that part of their relationship. Now he felt like he was going to have to do it, and he wasn’t ready. “I can’t…” his voice cracked. “I can’t…” he said again and sank to the ground.

Scribble followed. He took a quick glance around at the books Bobble had thrown everywhere. “I guess talking to other couples didn’t help after all.”

Bobble shook his head. “No, it did. I was gonna - Got a cord - But Fairy Gary - and he - Clank and I - we never - I just - I’m not…” he dropped his head and wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

“So…” Scribble started, trying to decipher Bobble’s broken nonsense. “You were going to ask but Fairy Gary said something that changed your mind?”

Bobble nodded. “I’m not ready… I’m not ready…”

“Then don’t ask yet.” Scribble said.

Bobble’s head jerked up. “What? But I –!”

“If you’re not ready then don’t ask yet.” Scribble said. “I’m honestly surprised you were even considering asking this soon. Just yesterday you weren’t sure, and now you have a cord?”

“I thought… I thought I was okay… I wanted to ask him tonight.” Bobble panted.

Scribble sighed. “That seems awfully quick. I figured once you talked to someone you’d think it over for a few days.”

“But I still want to be with him!” Bobble blurted.

“You still can be. But obviously something you heard today upset you. Figure that out first, then ask Clank.” He smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be okay Phineas. I’ll even help if you want.”

“But I already…” Bobble started to say again, “I was going to ask tonight…”

“But you don’t _have_ to ask tonight.” Scribble said. “It’s okay to wait. It’s not like Clank’s going to leave you if you don’t ask right now. I sincerely doubt he even knows you were planning on asking. I mean, I sure didn’t.”

Bobble sighed. “You’re right…” he shook his head, still unable to shake off the conversation with Gary. He vaguely wondered then if Scribble had ever mated with anyone. Maybe he could ask him about it. “You know what Fairy Gary said to me?”

“No, what?” Scribble asked.

“He asked if –”

“Aha! There you are, Bobble!” Clank said as he pulled to a stop by the library tables. He was driving one of the Tinker’s wagons. Scribble and Bobble both looked up at him as he hopped off and cheerfully approached them. “I’ve been looking all over for you… Are you okay?” Clank caught how distraught Bobble appeared.

Somehow, seeing Clank made Bobble feel much calmer. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, “I’ve been better…” He was still trembling slightly while he tried not to think about the conversation with Fairy Gary.

“Oh dear…” Clank went to him and Scribble stepped aside. Clank took Bobble’s hands and ran his thumbs over Bobble’s knuckles. “Bad day?”

Bobble shook his head. “More like bad last twenty minutes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clank asked.

Bobble glanced quickly at Scribble and around at the books Clank seemed not to have noticed. He tried to ignore the echo of Gary’s words but couldn’t. It made him shy. “No…”

Clank touched his shoulder and smiled softly at him. “Okay. Do you still want to go on that picnic?”

Bobble clenched and relaxed his fists a couple times. The cord in his pouch suddenly felt heavy. How would the friends he’d told feel when they saw Clank with a bare wrist tomorrow? He’d hate to see their disappointment.

Scribble caught his eye again and gave him a slight nod behind Clank’s back. _You don’t have to ask now._

“Sure.” Bobble said. “That sounds nice.”

“Great!” Clank said, then turned to Scribble. “Do you–?”

“No thanks, I’ve still got some things to do here.” Scribble said quickly.

“Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted help cleaning up before we go.” Clank said.

Bobble’s eyes went wide. Would Clank figure out what he’d been up to if he saw just what books were strewn about?

“No thank you.” Scribble said to Bobble’s relief. “I’d rather do it myself so I know everything’s been put back in its proper place.”

Bobble inclined his head to Scribble in thanks as Clank shrugged.

“Well, alright then. Shall we, Bobble?” Clank offered a hand to Bobble who took it, still not quite recovered from his anxieties. Clank led him to the wagon and helped him up. They called goodbye to Scribble and Clank flicked the reins.

\- - -

As they rode Bobble stared ahead of them trying to keep his head empty of anything that might remind him of what Gary had said. Beside him Clank was humming tunelessly. Bobble couldn’t help but grin as he listened. He remembered how Fluss sang to Rei as they leaned together. He might have laid his head on Clank in a similar fashion if he were feeling less stressed.

He felt bad for being so quiet. Try as he might he couldn’t stop thinking about his botched plans. He really wanted to ask Clank to Tie with him, but was now more unsure than than ever if he was ready. He glanced around, trying to think of anything else to talk about. His eyes fell on the mouse pulling the wagon. He thought of Paws and Steel.

“Did you know Steel’s afraid of animals?” he asked.

Clank looked at him curiously. “Yeah, I new that. Ironic that his mate’s an Animal Talent.”

_Clank knew he was Tied?_ Bobble stared off to the side, his stomach churning slightly. “He designed a bunch of the wagons.”

“Yeah.” Clank said.

“He probably designed this one.” Bobble said.

“Did something happen with Steel?” Clank asked, “Is that what’s bothering you?”

“What? No!” Bobble said quickly. “No, nothing happened with Steel. I was just… making conversation.”

“Oh.” Clank said. “Okay then. I thought it was a little weird. I didn’t think you knew Steel all that well.”

“I met him this morning.” Bobble shrugged. “Why’d you bring a wagon?” he asked, quickly changing the subject before Clank could wonder how Bobble ended up meeting Steel.

“You said this morning you were low on Dust.” Clank said. “Figured this way you could save what you have and not have to walk all the way to the hill.”

Bobble smiled faintly. “That’s so considerate Clank. Thank you.”

“You’d have done the same for me.” Clank replied happily.

_He’s right_ , Bobble thought with a smile. If he’d been looking for Clank when he was low on Dust he’d definitely find some way to make his travel easier. It was just one of many ways they helped each other.

Clank stopped the wagon at the base of the hill. Bobble hopped off, feeling a bit better and followed Clank. He was surprised that Clank didn’t have any supplies in their cart and merely headed up the hillside empty handed. He had assumed he’d need to help him lay out the blanket or something, but when they reached the top of the hill there was already one spread out with a basket in the center.

“Looks like someone beat us here.” Bobble said.

Clank laughed. “No, I set this up.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I figured it’s been a while since we’ve been on a real date.” Clank explained. “So I went ahead and got this all set up.” He went to the basket and started taking out the food.

The bad feelings continued to wane as Bobble sat on the blanket. He couldn’t help smiling while he watched Clank set out all sorts of delicious looking foods. His eyes went wide when Clank set a particular dish in front of him.

“Acorn pancakes?” Bobble gasped.

“Yeah, I asked Dulce to make them,” Clank smiled. “I know they’re your favorite.”

Bobble took the pancakes happily. Normally the baking fairies only made these in the morning, and Bobble was often too preoccupied with work to go get any. “You didn’t have to do that.” He took a bite and moaned in delicious delight. “But I’m very glad you did.”

Clank laughed and helped himself to some food. He spread raspberry jam on a roll and offered the jam to Bobble. He slathered a large blob onto his pancakes and took another delectable bite.

“So what all did you do today?” Clank asked after they’d eaten a bit more.

Bobble paused, wondering if he could answer in a way that wouldn’t reveal his abandoned plan. The buzzing anxiety filled him momentarily but he shoved it aside. “Nothing really. Just some personal research.”

“On what? Vehicles?” Clank asked.

“Vehicles?”

“Yeah, y‘know. Since you were talking about Steel and his wagons earlier.” Clank said.

“Oh.” Bobble laughed. “No, no. I wasn’t researching vehicles. Just… some stuff.” He looked away shyly and Clank didn’t press for more. Bobble was grateful he didn’t. “What about you? Tweak didn’t need you after all?”

Clank coughed and glanced at the basket. “Um… no, he didn’t. He actually said yesterday that he wouldn’t need my help today.”

Bobble raised a curious eyebrow. “Then… where were you all day? Fairy Mary said you weren’t in the workshop.”

Clank worried at the crumbs on his plate. “Well… I was…” he trailed off, his jaw clenched. Bobble noticed the worry lines on his forehead. It was obvious to Bobble that Clank was trying to either pick his words carefully or find a way to not say anything.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Bobble said.

Clank visibly relaxed. “It’s not a big deal really. I went and saw Silvermist and Iridessa for a bit. Then I… um… never mind.” He picked up a biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth.

Bobble gave him a look. _What is he so worried about?_

Clank swallowed his mouthful. “Anyhoo, I kept busy all day.” Clank shrugged. “You want some strawberry cake?” he dug in the basket. Bobble knew Clank was hiding something, but didn’t press him. He couldn’t pester him after Clank had been kind enough not to press Bobble about his problems.

It was just another of the many reasons why Bobble loved Clank so much. He thought of all the little things that drew them together. There was so much for him to love about Clank. He may not be ready to ask him to Tie now, but he would be soon.

It was all going to be okay. It was all going to be wonderful.

Clank pulled something from the basket and set it behind himself before Bobble could get a good look at what it was. He glanced up and met Bobble’s eyes. There was something there, Bobble noticed. Some kind of sparkle that Bobble couldn’t quite identify. Something that told Bobble that Clank was nervous, yet excited.

Clank cleared his throat. “Are, um… are you feeling better?”

“Aye, much better.” Bobble nodded. “Are you okay?”

Clank nodded quickly. “I’m fine… just… just fine. I just…” he lay his hand over Bobble’s. “I love you.”

Warmth pulsed through Bobble. “I know. I love you too Clanky.”

Clank was still nervous and Bobble wondered why. Clank cupped Bobble’s cheek and he leaned into it with a sigh.

“I can’t imagine not being with you.” Clank whispered, leaning closer. Before Bobble could reply, Clank kissed him. It was soft, sweet and tasted like raspberry jam. Bobble trailed his fingers down Clank’s cheek and happily accepted the kiss.

It only lasted a short moment before Clank pulled back and pressed his forehead to Bobble’s. He held the back of Bobble’s head, keeping him close. His breath was hot and heavy. Bobble could feel the tension in Clank’s fingers as they tangled in his hair. “It’s going to burst out of me if I don’t say it…” Clank murmured.

Bobble whispered, “Say what?”

Clank pulled back and grabbed the thing he’d set behind him. He took Bobble’s left hand. _Oh…_ Bobble’s heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird.

“Bobble I love you.” Clank said. “I’ve loved you for… for as long as I can remember, and I think the feeling is only growing bigger. I want to love you for as long as I live. Will…” he slipped a thick cord around Bobble’s wrist. “Will you Tie with me?”

Bobble stared at his hand in Clank’s. He felt a small rush of warmth wash over him as he stared at that cord.

_He asked me…?_ Bobble trembled. He couldn’t believe it. He never even realized Clank had been considering asking him.

_He asked me._ He felt the tremor run through his whole body. He couldn’t take his eyes off the cord or their clasped hands. He could hear his own breath shaking as the question hung around them.

_HE asked ME!_

Bobble blinked. He realized then, he wasn’t smiling like he should be. He should be overjoyed that Clank had asked. He should be as nervous and excited and as happy as Clank was now. But the warmth that filled him had faded before he’d noticed. Now he only felt nervous.

“Bobble…?” Clank asked.

His heart jumped into his throat. He couldn’t seem to form words. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn’t make himself speak.

_Say yes._ He stared at his hand in Clank’s; at the dark green braided vines around his wrist.

_Tell him yes!_ He could hear his pulse pound louder and louder in his ears and it was maddening.

_Answer him!_ He forced himself to look at Clank. The answer just on the tip of his tongue, but not wanting to escape his mouth.

Clank watched him, expectant, hopeful, nervous…

Bobble pulled his hand to his chest. His throat tightened as his words failed him.

_I’m not ready…_ he rose to his feet. Clank’s expression fell.

_I’m not ready…_ he stepped back once. Twice. Clank face filled with worry, confusion and hurt.

_I’m not ready…_ Clank reached for him.

Bobble felt a stab of guilt in his stomach and jumped back. He held Clank’s eyes, confused and hurting, welling up at Bobble’s continued silence.

_I can’t…_ Old habits truly do die hard. Bobble stared one second too long, and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> ~RK


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone.  
> I've been rather excited to reach this part of the story.  
> The next few chapters were part of my original concept which I eventually scrapped to write what I've shared thus far.  
> I do hope you've enjoyed so far.  
> Thank you for joining me again  
> ~RK

Bobble flew hard and fast. The only ones who could possibly catch him right now were Fast Fliers. He didn’t know where he was going and just followed his instinct of _fly_. So he flew. He flew until his back ached and his wings refused to flap he landed in the hollow of a tree and hid himself inside.

He panted, exhausted as he dropped to his knees. The only thing louder than his pulse right now were the voices of the day echoing through his mind.

_Clank’s your mate’s name, right?_

_Everyone in the guild knows how much you and Clank care about each other._

_When you do get Tied, it’s well worth it._

Bobble dumped out his pouch and pushed things aside. He grabbed the cord he’d made and tossed it aside and grabbed the knife from the pile. He slipped the blade under the cord on his wrist and held.

_I love you Bobble._

_Mated. Have you two mated?_

_Steel said ‘it’s nice’ didn’t he?_

_She said she had to think about it._

_I’m only trying to help Phineas! Please listen!_

_Stop waiting for the right moment and_ make _the right moment._

_If you two are meant for each other then everything will be okay._

_I want to love you for as long as I live. Will you Tie with me?_

Bobble dropped his hands to his lap. “I wanted this…” he whispered. “What am I doing? I _want_ this! I’ve wanted this for months!” his eyes landed on the cord he’d thrown aside. He picked it up and held it to his chest and leaned his back against the walls of the hollow.

“Fairy Gary… why did you have to get in my head like that?” He felt tears starting to build up. He pushed up his goggles and wiped them away. “If you had kept your terrible advice to yourself we could be planning our ceremony right now!”

He hunched forward and pressed his hands to his eyes. “Why didn’t I say yes? Why did I run? Why am I so _scared?_ I _love_ him!”

Clank’s face came to mind and Bobble shivered. He had seen the way Clank’s expression wilted and shattered when he’d remained silent. He’d been watching him, so expectant, so hopeful and so full of love.

Bobble had broken that. All he could picture now was the look Clank had just before he’d fled. Heartbroken. Hurt. Confused. Tears had just escaped Clank the moment Bobble turned away. Bobble had seen them. He felt sick with guilt.

He dropped his hands and stared up to the top of the hollow. The ends of Clank’s cord fell against his palm and he closed his fingers around them, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Clank must have spent all day preparing to ask me,_ he thought. _I bet he asked Sil and Dess for help too. He probably didn’t need to fly around asking strangers about their personal lives all day either._

“I wish I were as brave as you Clank,” he muttered. “What am I so scared of anyway?” Green eyes flashed through his mind. He tensed. His throat went tight again. When he opened his eyes he was there, grinning madly with a hand on Bobble’s throat. 

Bobble cried out and lunged. He pushed him onto his back and thrust his knife forward until it met resistance. He stared up at Bobble with those mad, green eyes. He seemed shocked by the knife in his chest. Bobble panted, his heart racing. The look on his face shifted to fear and confusion before Bobble’s eyes.

Bobble blinked.

It wasn’t him anymore.

Lying beneath him with a knife in his heart was Clank, staring up at him with confused, pained brown eyes.

Bobble jumped back with a gasp. “No! No, Clank! I’m sorry! I’m…”

He squeezed his eyes shut and choked down his cry. He slowly opened them again. Clank wasn’t there after all. The knife stuck into the floor of the hollow.

The green eyes were gone. Clank was gone. But Bobble couldn’t stop picturing the hurt he’d seen in Clank, both the real Clank and the imagined one.

He curled in on himself. “What is wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting you Clank?”

\- - -

He stayed in the hollow all night while his turmoil and shame ate at him. He didn’t want to go home and cause even more pain. Clank deserved better than that. So he stayed in the tree. While there he couldn’t stop thinking about the picnic and Clank’s proposal. At some point he drifted off to a restless sleep and dreamed of how things should have been.

_The picnic had been wonderful, Bobble was so happy as he sat there laughing with Clank. In a moment Bobble would ask him to Tie. In just a moment, Clank would say yes._

_Clank took something from the picnic basket and kept it hidden from Bobble. He looked nervously at him. He smiled and asked. “So… did you like the food…?”_

_Bobble could hear in Clank’s voice the excitement he was trying to contain. He grinned and nodded to him. “Aye, it was delicious.” He gave Clank a knowing smirk. “Are you okay, Clanky?”_

_Clank nodded quickly. “I’m fine… just… just fine. I just…” he took Bobble’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you.”_

_Bobble chuckled softly and squeezed Clank’s hand back. “I know. I love you too Clank.”_

_He could see that Clank was still nervous. He’d figured out why. Bobble leaned into Clank’s hand with a sigh when he cupped his cheek._

_“I can’t imagine not being with you.” Clank whispered as he leaned closer. Rather than reply, Bobble leaned in too. Their lips brushed together gently at first, then more firmly as they pulled closer together. Bobble caressed Clank’s face, enjoying the raspberry flavored kiss._

_Clank broke the kiss too quickly for Bobble’s liking. He wanted to steal another, but Clank leaned his forehead against his own and held them together like that. He was breathing heavily, and shaking slightly with nerves. Bobble could sense his worry in Clank’s fingers as he tangled them in his messy hair._

_“It’s going to burst out of me if I don’t say it.” Clank whispered._

_“Say what?” Bobble asked, grinning._

_Clank released him and took the hidden object from behind him. He took Bobble’s left hand. Bobble grinned, his heart fluttering faster than the wings of a hummingbird._

_“Bobble… I love you.” Clank started. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember… I think the feeling’s only getting bigger. I want to love you for the rest of my life.” He gently slipped the braided cord around Bobble’s wrist and tied a loose loop there. “Will you Tie with me?”_

_Bobble grinned from ear to ear. He reached across his lap and dug in his pouch. He looked up into Clank’s expectant eyes as he pulled the cord from his pouch. He took Clank’s left hand and tied the cord there._

_“Aye… of course I will.”_

_\- - -_

Bobble’s eyes blinked open as the sunshine crept into the hollow. He’d fallen asleep on his side with his goggles still on. He sat up and leaned his back against the wall and curled his arms around his knees. _Why couldn’t this be the dream and the other be real?_ He lay his head on his arms with a sigh. His insides were still doing funny things that made him feel ill. But he knew he’d eventually have to leave his hiding place and go make things right with Clank.

As the light crept up his body he slowly unfolded. He crawled over to the opening and stared out into the trees. He immediately realized he had no idea where he was. This had happened to him before when he was very new to Pixie Hollow. He’d hid from his guild in a hollow tree, but was able to find his way back – basically blind – by following the glow of the Pixie Dust Tree.

However this was a different hollow in a different tree. He wasn’t able to spot the Pixie Dust Tree. All he could see was a thick forest of trees that all looked the same to him. _That’s okay… I can look for something familiar. I’ll find my way back._

He crawled back into the hollow and repacked everything into his pouch. The last thing he put away was the cord. He held it next to the one tied to his own wrist. _They’d make a beautiful union knot,_ he thought as he dropped the cord into his pouch. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t too late to fix this as he stepped out onto the branch.

Every direction was unfamiliar. He thought at least _something_ should point him in the right direction. But all he could see was brown trunks and green leaves. There was no indicator of where he was now. Just how far had he flown for everything to be this foreign?

Flown…

“Oh no…”

Bobble flapped his wings, but nothing happened. He jumped and tried again. He tried and tried, but could only barely lift off the branch before dropping back to his feet. “No no no! What am I going to do?” he sat heavily on the branch. “My Pixie Dust is all gone…”

He had been prepared to walk all around Tinker’s Nook all day. That was something he’d done plenty of times. But to wander around an unfamiliar forest on foot? If he could even get down from the branch, it would be next to impossible to find his way home.

Carefully he peeked over the branch to the ground below. With a gasp he shrank back. _That’s so far down._ He swallowed hard, now realizing there was likely no safe way down. He glanced at his wrist where Clank’s cord sat comfortably. _I need to get back to him,_ he thought running his fingers over the cord. Even as he thought it, his stomach churned nervously, but still he knew he was right.

“But how do I get back with no way down?” _No_ safe _way down you mean._ He looked over the branch again. _I suppose I could jump…_ the thought made him dizzy and his right arm twinged where it had once broken. He knew he needed to consider other options.

He stroked his chin in thought while his left had curled around the loose ends of the cord. _I still have a little lift in my wings… I could try to jump to the next lowest branch. But if I miss…_ He shivered. _Okay, so what else?_ He glanced around for what was within reach. _Perhaps there’s something I could use to make a ladder nearby._

He shuffled along the branch seeing how far above himself he could reach, but there was nothing above that his fingers could get to. And if he were to try and jump to reach then he faced the risk of falling off. In his opinion falling would be worse than jumping. “So now what?” he wondered aloud as he headed back closer to the trunk. “I need to get down!”

When he reached the trunk he looked over the bark of the tree. It was rough and jagged and had plenty of crevices for him to fit his hands and feet. _This could work,_ he mused. _But if it breaks as I try to climb on it… I could be left clinging with nowhere to go._

He held his wrist to his chest. “What would you do Clanky?”

_He would find the easiest solution._

“I already did that.” Bobble sighed. “I’m not jumping down.” But he didn’t think Clank would ever consider jumping. It was more likely that Clank would try to climb down to a lower, safer branch and go from there.

“That’s it then!” Bobble said. “I don’t have to climb down the whole tree at once. I just need to go a branch lower!” he looked at his hand again and twisted the ends of the cord between his fingers. “I’m coming Clank. Please wait for me.”

He faced the trunk and carefully fitted his hands into the bark and found a good foothold. Ever so slowly he descended. To him it felt like it took all day as he shimmied over then down then over again until he was above the next branch. The bark scraped against his shins and arms as he climbed down. He did his best to ignore the scratchy feeling it left on his skin.

When he finally relaxed his grip it was a great relief. As he sat on the new branch catching his breath, he flexed his fingers a few times. His hands felt dirty and sticky from the bark. But it was a small price to pay for progress. He’d made it to the new branch and that’s all he cared about at the moment. He wiped his hands on his pants and reassessed his options.

“I’m still too high to jump…” He looked down to the end of his branch and didn’t see anything there that might help him. It didn’t seem like climbing here had helped his situation at all. “Now what…?”

_Try again. New spot, reassess._

Bobble nodded and looked over the side again. Now he was able to see other branches he wasn’t able to spot from his starting point. He noticed one branch was close enough to another tree which had a mess of vines hanging down from it. _I could probably reach those if I got down there._ He began thinking how those vines could get him down. _That’s where I need to go._

He let himself rest a little longer before he gripped the bark again and descended once more. He was slow and careful, knowing if he made one wrong step he’d fall and then… _Don’t think about that._

Just as he scolded himself his foot pushed too hard and the bark under it broke from the tree. He yelped and tried to correct himself. He lost his grip and shouted. He flapped his nearly useless wings desperately, giving himself just enough time to grab at the bark again. Once he had a good hold he held still for a moment. His arms and legs throbbed where the bark had scraped as he fell. He winced when he started moving again and dropped onto the target branch as soon as he was sure he wouldn’t fall off.

“Ow…” he whined, laying on his back, rubbing his arms. He dared a look at his limbs and was unsurprised to find how raw they’d been rubbed. He took a calming breath. “I’ve had worse,” he reminded himself. He got to his feet and moved under the dangling vines he’d spotted from above.

He was definitely still too high to jump, but he was feeling better about his situation as he started pulling loose the vines. _Now what do I want to do with these?_ He held one end of a vine and thew the other off the side of the branch. It hung about half way between the branch and the ground. Perhaps from there he’d be comfortable enough to jump. _But maybe not…_ he took a second vine and tied it to the end in his hands and lowered it down.

“It reaches…” Bobble breathed as the slack piled on the ground. “Okay, so now what? Climb down the vine?” he looked at his hands which were still red and tired from climbing the trunk. “I’m not sure my hands could take it right now.” He touched the cord on his wrist. “I’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.”

He began pulling the vine back up. He found himself wondering what Clank would do if he were here. If it were both of them stuck, Clank might tie the vine around Bobble’s waist and lower him down. Then Bobble would make something soft on the ground for Clank to jump to. “That won’t work! It’s only me here! I can’t exactly lower _myself d_ own.” He looked at the vine rope he had now and over to the narrow end of the branch. “Or can I?”

A plan started running through his mind. He grabbed the end of his rope and started tying. Soon he had four vines tied together with a large loop on one end for him to sit in. He draped the rope over the branch and both the loop and the end were long enough to reach the ground. With a triumphant grin he pulled the looped end back up. The only concern he had now was that the bark on the branch might be too rough for the vine to slide over.

“It did tear up my arms and legs pretty bad.” He said feeling the scrapes sting again. “Figure something out Phineas.” He moved to where the branch was narrow enough that he could reach under and be able to touch his hand on the other side. _This spot should be wide enough to support me._ He dug into his pouch and grabbed his knife. He straddled the branch and began cutting into the bark. For several minutes he cut, hacked, carved and smoothed the wood until there was a nice clean notch along the branch for the rope to sit in.

“I hope this works.” He muttered, absently rubbing the cord on his wrist. He lay the rope into the notch with the loop level with the branch. He reached under the branch to grab the long end of the rope from underneath. “Here goes nothing.” He lowered himself over the side and slipped his legs into the loop and kept his grip on the long end. He lowered himself a bit. The rope moved easily with his weight along the notch. He sighed and began grabbing hand under hand along the long end.

The ground got closer and closer. The plan was working much better than Bobble had expected. He was already low enough that he wasn’t too worried about falling. He still didn’t want to risk jumping though, but he felt if he were to drop now he wouldn’t be too hurt.

After what felt like an eternity of climbing and work, Bobble’s feet touched the ground. He released the rope and kicked the loop off his legs. With a great sigh of relief he fell back into the grass with his arms spread wide. “I did it.” He whispered. “I did it…” he wondered just how long it had taken him to reach the bottom. He stared up at the sky and saw that the sun hadn’t yet reached its highest point.

_Still morning… that’s good,_ he thought. He knew he still had a long way to go. He wasn’t going to get home by laying in the grass.

_Just one more minute._

Before long he caught his breath. He held his arms over his head and eyed his left hand again. _Clank…_

Finally, still sore and aching, Bobble got to his feet. “Okay, which way?” He looked around, wondering which direction he’d come from. He’d been in such a frenzy coming here that he couldn’t even guess which direction home might be. He circled the tree, looking for the hollow he’d stayed in and wondered if he put it to his back and just walked straight if he would find Pixie Hollow.

“The sun shone in when it rose…” he muttered. “The hole is facing East… But is East the way home? What if I wander somewhere dangerous like the Winter Woods?” he shuttered. Freezing to death didn’t appeal to him. But he couldn’t be sure that he’d even end up anywhere near the Winter Woods. He made a mental note to avoid cold winds.

_So then which way do I go?_ He wished he’d gotten a better look from higher up. He was certain without seeing above the trees he wouldn’t be able to find the right way. “But I just got down and I’m _not_ climbing back up.”

Standing there pondering was getting him nowhere fast. The best thing he could do was start walking and hope for the best. Bobble took his knife and carved a big X into the tree and headed East. As he walked he left a knick in each tree he passed in case he needed to turn back and start over, or if by some chance someone was looking for him they could follow his path.

His mind wandered as he walked. The little thoughts he had been trying to push away all morning crept in. He really didn’t want to think it but now the big glaring thought in his head was that he had messed up so badly.

Today could have been so different. He could have woken up at home with Clank if he hadn’t run away. He would have woken, pressed up against Clank’s warm side They would have said good morning, kissed and had breakfast together. Bobble would pretend not to watch while Clank got dressed and Clank wouldn’t even try to hide that he was watching while Bobble changed.

His mind replayed the previous morning when he watched Clank. He recounted just how Clank looked standing naked in front of the closet from the way his hair draped over his shoulders to how his wings twitched as he searched for his clothes. He found himself wanting to feel that warm skin under his hands, to run his fingers along Clank’s back and hold his hand and admire the cords around their wrists.

He paused. Clank wasn’t wearing a cord. Bobble sighed and wondered what Clank was doing now. Did Clank miss him? Was he working? Did he stay home? Had he told anyone what had happened yesterday? Did everyone know now what a fool he’d been?

Bobble longed to turn back time. He wished with all his heart that he had fought off his anxieties. He desperately wanted to have told Clank yes and accept everything would follow, even if it was something he didn’t think he was ready for. He would still have Clank and that would be more than enough.

He choked on his anguish. _I just have to keep moving. The sooner I get home the sooner I can make this right._ That thought didn’t stop him from picturing Clank right in front of him. He could see him so clearly; his kind smile and soft eyes. In this vision Bobble had said yes and Clank wore his cord. _Oh I wish I had said yes!_ He could imagine Clank’s warm hands caressing his face. His soft hips would meet his.

_Bobble…_ he would whisper between kisses _Bobble…_

“Clanky…” Bobble whispered, closing his eyes and willing the vision to be real somehow.

_Bobble… B o b b l e . . . B o b b l e . . . “Boooooobble…!”_

His eyes snapped open. “Clanky?” It had been so quiet, so far away that Bobble might have imagined it. But he swore he heard…

_“Booooooobble…!”_

He turned to the sound. That was definitely Clank’s voice, and he was calling out to him. He sounded so far away. “He’s close enough to hear…” he stepped in the direction of Clank’s voice, listening for him to call again. _Hopefully he didn’t go too far._

_“Phineas Tailer Kettletree Esquire!”_ Clank’s voice carried through the trees. “ _Where are you? Can you hear me?”_

“I can!” Bobble said loudly. “I can hear you Clank!” he ran toward his voice as fast as his legs would carry him.

Clank went quiet then. Bobble feared he may not have heard him answer and moved on. “Clank!” he called out. _Please hear me!_ “Claaank!”

“Bobble?” he sounded closer; close enough that Bobble could hear how hoarse he was. How long had he been calling out to him. “Bobble! Where are you?”

Bobble pushed himself to run faster. “I’m coming Clank!” he yelled back. “Don’t go! Please!” he sprinted around the trees, following the sound of Clank’s rough voice which sounded closer every time he heard it. He arrived in a break in the trees where the sun shown unobscured through the branches all the way to the ground.

Bobble paused and listened. Clank hadn’t called out for a moment. He was about to call back to him when a rustle in the leaves shut him up. He jerked his attention to the sound just as the sparrowman he sought appeared in the tiny clearing.

“Clank…” Bobble breathed. Clank halted just at the trees’ edge. His eyes met Bobble’s and Bobble smiled weakly.

“Bobble…” he rasped. Clank fell to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading  
> ~RK


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> It's been a pretty insane week for me, and I'll be honest I'm surprised I was able to post today!  
> I've had to spend the first half of the week taking care of my friend and editor, Rei while he was sick.  
> He's okay now and was able to help me get this chapter ready for you all.  
> Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> ~RK

Bobble ran to Clank and helped him sit more comfortably on the ground. Clank’s eyes were puffy and red and his lips were dry. He pressed his palm to his chest and winced with every breath. Clank was completely exhausted.

Bobble’s heart ached for him.

“What are you doing out here Clank?”

Clank shot him a dumbfounded look. “I was looking for you…” he croaked, “been looking all night.”

Bobble bit his lip. _He needs water,_ he thought as he ignored the stab of guilt that lanced through him. He dug in his pouch for the only source of water he carried: his dropper. When he found it, the cord hiding in his pouch brushed the back of his hand. He frowned and ignored the cord. He pressed the dropper into Clank’s hand, “Drink this.”

Clank looked down at the dropper. “But… your goggles… if they…”

“I got along for five years without clear sight. If I lose the drops now I’ll be fine. You need the water, now drink it.” Bobble ordered.

Clank still hesitated but ultimately didn’t argue and drank. It wasn’t much, but it was all Bobble could offer. He just hoped it would suffice for now.

“Thank you.” Clank said.

Bobble put the empty dropper away and kneeled in front of Clank. “Are you okay? Can you fly?”

Clank shook his head. “I ran out of Pixie Dust a couple hours ago… been searching all night.”

Bobble swallowed hard. _He’s said that twice now. Does he really mean_ all _night? He could’ve gotten seriously hurt._

“Are you okay?” Clank asked. “You’re all scraped up.” His eyes wandered over Bobble’s arms and legs. His eyes lingered on Bobble’s wrist a beat too long and forced himself to look up again.

“I ran out of Dust in a tree. These scrapes are from climbing down.” Bobble explained. “Why – When did you come after me?”

Clank took a moment to answer and Bobble guessed he was deciding whether to answer the _why_ or the _when._ “About five minutes after you… left.” Clank said finally.

_Ran like a coward is more accurate,_ Bobble thought. “And you’ve been searching ever since?”

“Uh huh.”

“Did you at least stop to sleep?” Bobble asked.

Clank shook his head. “Searching all night, remember?”

“That’s really dangerous, Clank.”

“You’re the one who ran off!” Clank shot back. He grimaced and pressed his hand to his chest.

Bobble winced. “I know…” he felt the shame wash over him, making him feel heavier than stone. “I’m sorry.”

His apology hung in the air as Clank scowled and said nothing. Bobble clasped his wrist around the cord, wishing Clank would say it was alright. But he didn’t.

Bobble swallowed hard and tried to fight off the awful feeling that was creeping into him. He pushed to his feet and began pacing. He needed to think, but more importantly he couldn’t look at Clank. “Alright, so how do we get home?” he questioned. “We have no food, no water and no Pixie Dust. We’re both running on little to no sleep and…” he could feel Clank watching him as he paced. _…and you’re clearly and rightfully upset with me._

“I was heading East before, and that’s…” Bobble stopped and looked around. The sun was high enough that the shadows were useless for directions. He made himself look at Clank who had thankfully ceased scowling. “Do you know which way you came from?”

Clank shook his head. “I’ve lost track. I’ve been all over the place.”

Bobble sighed. “I don’t know if I can find the trail I was making.” He bit his knuckle, thinking hard. “I doubt anyone’s looking for us. How long have we been gone? Half a day?”

“That seems right.” Clank confirmed.

“I doubt anyone would notice we were missing in that time.” Bobble said. _Though Steel did say everyone noticed when we stayed in to build our bed._ Realization sunk in then. _Oh jingles! Did everyone think we’d stayed in to_ mate _? Oh no… oh no…_ he was pacing again, rubbing the back of his neck and tugging the ends of his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Clank asked.

Bobble shook his head, hoping he’d managed to not turn red. “It’s n-nothing… just… It was something Steel said.”

“Steel again?”

“Aye, so maybe the other Tinkers know we’re gone, but…” _They might be assuming the wrong thing…_ “they probably aren’t worried yet.”

Clank stood and brushed himself off. “Iridessa and Silvermist might wonder where we are. I was supposed to go see them last night.”

“Really? When?” Bobble asked. When Clank glanced at Bobble’s arm, he realized it was a stupid question.

“After our picnic.” Clank frowned.

Bobble moved his arm behind his back and held his wrist in his opposite hand. Clank likely told Sil and Dess that he’d planned on asking and was going to tell them the answer after dinner. By that line of thinking, Bobble wondered if Rosetta would be seeking him out to hear what Clank had answered.

“So Silvermist, Iridessa and Rosetta might know we’re missing. And if they know they’d tell Fawn.” He pondered. “So there’s a chance they might be looking for us.”

“Unless they think we forgot to come see them.” Clank said.

Bobble stopped his pacing again. He couldn’t remember ever hearing such a pessimistic comment from Clank, but he was right. The girls could make the assumption that they’d simply forgot to seek them out and tell them about their engagement. “So then we should assume we’re on our own then…? Nobody knows we’re lost out here?”

“Maybe…” Clank frowned.

“Oh…” Bobble groaned, gripping the strap of his goggles tightly. “What are we going to do?”

Clank stared as Bobble sank into a crouch. Bobble shook his head, forlorn and groaned. He was trying hard to think of a solution, but nothing came to mind. Clank took his shoulder gently and coaxed Bobble to look up.

“Bobble… since we might be stuck out here for a while, maybe we could –” Clank was cut off by the low growl of his own stomach.

Bobble couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe we should find some food?”

Clank slowly rubbed his stomach, frowning. “Well I was going to say… uh… yeah,” he sighed. “Let’s find something to eat.” He started walking, picking a direction at random. Bobble quickly jogged to catch up with him.

“We’ll have to be careful about what we find. We don’t have Rosetta to tell us what’s safe.” Bobble said, falling into step with Clank.

“Uh huh.”

“Though hopefully we’ll find something we recognize, like blueberries.” Bobble continued.

“Right.”

“And hopefully we find something closer to the ground since we can’t fly.”

“Yes, that would be good.” Clank said tensely.

Bobble went quiet. Clank kept walking, staring straight ahead with his jaw set. Clearly Bobble’s commentary, though filled with correct statements, was not helping. So he kept silent.

\- - -

Bobble wasn’t sure how long they had been moving, but they had been for quite some time. He was starting to get an idea of which direction they were traveling as the sun passed its highest point. He didn’t know which direction they’d started, but now he was fairly certain they were heading South. Almost the entire time they were walking Bobble absent-mindedly fiddled with the ends of his cord.

They hadn’t found anything to eat yet and Bobble felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself. He figured Clank must be just as hungry as he was. He wanted to say something reassuring, that they’d find something soon or that they’d make it home, but he couldn’t find the words.

Hours must have passed since he and Clank found each other, and Bobble couldn’t decide what was bothering him the most. Whether it was his hunger, the thirst, or the burning itch in his fatigued muscles. Though if he were honest with himself, the most unnerving thing was the fact that he and Clank weren’t speaking.

He didn’t want to press what was wrong. Being lost in the woods like this would make anyone stressed. _At least we have each other._ He rubbed his wrist for the thousandth time. _We’ll find our way home… It’ll all be okay._

It did cross Bobble’s mind that he should give Clank his cord. It felt like it was burning a hole in his pouch the longer they walked. It didn’t belong there. It belonged on Clank’s wrist. But then again, being lost, tired and hungry wasn’t exactly the ideal situation for telling someone you’d Tie with them. _When we’re home,_ he thought, _When we’re safe, I’ll give it to him._

“I sure wish I hadn’t gotten us stuck out here.” Bobble sighed. Clank looked his way, eyebrow raised in question and looking a bit less tense. Bobble took that as a good sign and was so relieved that he missed a faint rustling nearby.

“It’s bad enough that I’m stuck out here and can’t fly.” Bobble said, “but you chased after me and got stuck too. I wish you were at least home safe.”

There was another quiet rustle as Clank turned to him. “Yeah, do you think maybe we could talk about that now?”

Bobble knew they should. He swallowed hard and told himself, yes. They could talk about it. He tried to make himself meet Clank’s eye, but something behind him stole Bobble’s attention.

“I mean, It’d really be nice to know why exactly you flew away from me and got us stuck out here.” Clank said with no small amount of bitterness.

“Clank…” Bobble said nervously. “We might not want to talk about this right now.” He stared beyond Clank at the long black creature slithering closer to them.

“Please Bobble, this is important!” Clank begged, “I mean if you had just –”

“Clank!” Bobble lunged forward at Clank as the snake shot at him. He’d only just managed to push Clank out of the way when the snake struck. They couldn’t help staring as it raised its head, hissing and flicking its tongue menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ~RK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading.  
> ~RK


End file.
